<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At my Command by tigersharktimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067625">At my Command</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes'>tigersharktimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2. Sequel to 'Stranded', Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Romance, Anniversary, Biting, Bittersweet, Blackmail, Concessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dark Past, Doom, Enemies to Lovers, Far Future, First Time, Goodbyes, Guilty Pleasures, Imprisonment, Jack Has Issues, Jack on top, James is no victim, James on top, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Minor Violence, Morning After, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nostalgia, POV Jack, POV James, Revised Version, Rough Kissing, Second Time, Some Humor, Surprises, Talking, Teasing, Unconventional Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, emotional struggle, jack in trouble, new enemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and James sail close to the wind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Norrington/Jack Sparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2004. Posted on my website. Recently revised. 2. Sequel to my story 'Stranded'. You better read it first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"A ship"! Buzzing with excitement James staggered towards the waterline.<br/>
<br/>
Despite the unexpected and fortunate event Sparrow didn't cheer along with him.<br/>
<br/>
Strange indeed. "Look!" James turned around, curious about the pirate's silence.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye." Sparrow shrugged as if he had been caught in the act. "Sweet!"<br/>
<br/>
<i>Come on. What is it? Are you mad because you missed an opportunity to rope me in?</i> "Don't you want to get rescued?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sure, I'm a pirate though. Rescue means going to the gallows."<br/>
<br/>
"Since when are you so downbeat? This might be a cargo ship."<br/>
<br/>
"It's the Dauntless."<br/>
<br/>
"What! How in heaven's name...?" James looked back at the ship, which berthed before the isle. <i>He is right. Why didn't I see it? Was I blinded by the sun or dazzled by our fooling around?</i> "We have to make a fire."<br/>
<br/>
"No worries. They're coming." Sparrow clicked his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Right.</i> The crew was lowering a dinghy to the water. James squared his shoulders. <i>I am going home.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Isn't that a luvly surprise?"<br/>
<br/>
James' attention was fixed on the little boat, which was approaching fast. Someone of the crew was calling out. As the rescuers were closing in, he caught the meaning of the words.<br/>
<br/>
"Commodore, are you all right?"<br/>
<br/>
"It's yer dear Gillette," Sparrow said, drawing nearer to him.<br/>
<br/>
James became aware of his looks. No shirt and boots, dirty breeches, weird sandy hair, the face and chest burnt up by the sun. Not remotely resembling a British officer, never mind a Commodore.<br/>
<br/>
"Commodore! We are glad you are well!" Gillette waved. "We had almost given up hope finding you alive!"<br/>
<br/>
James perceived the pirate's closeness and his sadness. <i>Does he believe I will clap him in irons right away and send him straight to the gallows? Of course he does. And he is right, isn't he? I serve the law, not myself.</i><br/>
<br/>
The boat arrived in shallow waters. Gillette and the crew were jumping out, splashing through the beautiful blue, onto the beach. Gillette lifted his musket and with its wooden handle he knocked Sparrow brutally over the head.<br/>
<br/>
"Gillette, what are you doing? Leave him alone!" James snapped, astonished by the officer's extreme action, as well as by how upset the beating made him.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow groaned, holding his head.<br/>
<br/>
"But Sir, that bastard kidnapped and..." Gillette whined, peering at the present condition of his superior.<br/>
<br/>
"He didn't kidnap me, he rescued me from drowning," James corrected his misconception. "Treat him decent."<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow had already recovered and flashed a satisfied smile at Gillette.<br/>
<br/>
James' sympathy dwindled away. <i>I will wipe that smile of your face.</i> "He is a pirate though. We will get him back to Port Royal and there he will hang. As the law requires."</p><p>"Aye, Sir." Gillette grabbed the pirate, who was still smiling.<br/>
<br/>
James scowled at him. <i>Didn't you understand my words? Don't you believe I will make them come true?</i><br/>
<br/>
Gillette pushed the pirate in the direction of the boat.<br/>
<br/>
Handicapped by his injured leg, he stumbled and cried out falling into the water.<br/>
<br/>
<i>All right, Jack. Aren't you overreacting a bit?</i> James thought, yet he helped Sparrow up. "Don't push him around, Gillette. Just bring him on board."<br/>
<br/>
Gillette grimaced. "Aye, Sir." He grabbed the pirate, and threw him in the boat.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow didn't make any more sounds, though his smile broadened.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Damn it. Gillette isn't aware the pirate is pushing his buttons.</i> James got into the boat and sat down next to Sparrow. "Having fun?" he growled in a low voice.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye." The pirate presented his most adorable grin. "Who wouldn't have, luv."<br/>
<br/>
"Stop calling me that," James hissed. "Are you out of your mind?"<br/>
<br/>
"Keep yer breeches on."<br/>
<br/>
<i>Bloody hell!</i> James pinched him.<br/>
<br/>
Gillette, who was standing at the front of the boat, turned around, watching them with  inquiring eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<i>What are you looking at? Bugger off!</i> James focused on the figurehead of the Dauntless, and controlled his breathing. The radical change of events affected him more than he cared for. He was relieved that the four crew members were busy rowing. Unfortunately Sparrow didn't mind they weren't alone anymore. Gillette had hardly turned back to look straight ahead when the pirate was already back to trouble him. "Is he yer lover?"<br/>
<br/>
"Enough!" James punched his injured leg.<br/>
<br/>
"Oi!" Sparrow flinched, and grabbed the rail, though he turned quiet.<br/>
<br/>
<i>That's right. Shut up and keep in line. The days on the isle are over.</i> Yet he turned around and glanced at the spit of sand that had given the pirate the opportunity to stir up the strangest feelings in him. <i> Why am I still feeling lost? I am going home, right? Don't think about this morning. Don't think about any of it.</i> He shuddered and turned back. <i>Everything is fine. Look ahead!</i><br/>
<br/>
"How did you manage to find me?" James asked Gillette after they had climbed up on board and stood safe and sound on deck.<br/>
<br/>
"We have searched all the islands in the area around the position, where we were fighting Sparrow's ship."<br/>
<br/>
"You are an excellent officer, Gillette."<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, Sir." He turned to face their prisoner. "I will take him under deck and clap him in irons."<br/>
<br/>
"No, you won't," James objected, already feeling guilty for hitting Sparrow. "Give him water, food and refresh the bandage on his injury." The peculiar look from Gillette about Sparrow's bandaged leg made James almost laugh out loud. He must have noticed that the bandage was made out of the Commodore's shirt, given that his superior wore none at the moment. "A shark," James said curtly. "As I said, take care of Sparrow, then tie his hands behind his back. But let him walk around freely on this ship. He can't escape."<br/>
<br/>
"But Commodore...."<br/>
<br/>
"Do as I say, Gillette."<br/>
<br/>
"I wouldn't mind a new pair of breeches either," the pirate sailed in the conversation.<br/>
<br/>
"And give him some breeches," James granted. <i>That is half-decent. Not for the obvious reason though. He must reek of cum and stuck to that pair, considering he had soiled himself recently.</i> His lips twitched. <i>Stop that!</i><br/>
<br/>
"Aye, Sir," Gillette said, though he looked like he wanted to throw up. Did his nostrils flare due to the distinct smell of the pirate? Was he on to his superior's lewd conduct?<br/>
<br/>
"What about some rum?" Sparrow wasn't finished trying to get some more.<br/>
<br/>
"No. No rum."  James shook his head, receiving a uniform jacket from a soldier to cover himself up.<br/>
<br/>
"Come now!" Gillette ordered the pirate.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow tilted his head, smiling like the devil himself. "I'm still rooting for ye."<br/>
<br/>
James watched the pirate limp away until he was out of sight. <i>Well. That is done. I don't have to see him ever again as well as I never have to let him touch me again.</i> He turned around and walked to his quarters.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Having rested for a few hours James was walking around on deck. Night had come, the ship was moving unruffled across the sea, taking aim at Port Royal. Washed, combed and dressed in a set of fresh clothes, he was lingering at the rail, staring into the night. The flavour of the salty air pleased him. <i>Safe, clean and on my way back home. I should be feeling glad. Though I don't feel that way. And whose fault is this? Only the pirate's, of course. He is haunting my thoughts, he is haunting me. His looks, his words, his smile. He was telling me, it isn't over yet. Rubbish. It is definitely over. God forbid. What am I thinking anyway? Nothing can be over, because nothing has ever started. Nothing. He is a pirate. In a few days, he will go to the gallows and then this strange incident will be over. Right?</i> He leaned his forehead into the rig. He didn't know what to think or feel about Sparrow going to his death. He was deeply confused, more confused as he was back then with Tommy. His beloved Tommy, whose life had been wasted for the crown. In the fight against the most evil disease of the ocean.<br/>
<br/>
Pirates.<br/>
<br/>
The enemy.<br/>
<br/>
On the day Tommy died, James started to believe a pirate was the worst evil on God's Earth. A parasite, a thing, whose only purpose was to get killed. Only a dead pirate was a good pirate. Well. Not anymore. Having met Jack Sparrow had changed his point of view. Those days on the island made him question his radical opinion. Prior to those days James would have ordered every pirate to be clapped in irons. But not him. Not Sparrow. He could understand Gillette's irritation. His improper conduct was incomprehensible to anyone who knew him, and even to himself. Something else bothered him as well. He had felt regret at leaving the island and this sensation astonished and scared him. Why did he feel this way? Was he disappointed to miss the opportune moment to get fucked by a pirate? Missing the chance to fuck him? <i>What the hell? Why am I feeling like this? Was my life always so... boring? No, not at all, but it was simple and in order.</i> At a single blow that life is being in shambles. What was once enough to content my heart, won't be anymore. <i>Am I sure? In a few days the pirate will be hanged. The law demands it. Then my life will be simple again.</i> Right, though he couldn't imagine Jack Sparrow dead. Not at the moment. Not because of him. Thinking about him dead turned his blood freezing cold. Shivering, he left the rail and went back to his quarters. He didn't shiver because it was cold. This was a warm Caribbean night. Such heat he was deliberating to go looking for Sparrow, making sure he was all right. But no. No, he wouldn't put such a ridiculous idea into practice.<br/>
<br/>
In his quarters, he stood in the dark, waiting. Waiting for what for heaven's sake? He snorted and moved to find the table. He wanted to light only one candle. He wasn't in the mood for much brightness.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't," pleaded a well-known voice from the back of the cabin.<br/>
<br/>
"Bloody Hell! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"<br/>
<br/>
"Pirate. Savvy?"<br/>
<br/>
James swore plenty more.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow chuckled. "No great mystery required. I just climbed through yer back window."<br/>
<br/>
"Tied up?"<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not. Not anymore. Ye should have listened to yer dear Gillette and clap me in irons."<br/>
<br/>
"I will remember that." He found the candle and lit it. "How did you get rid of your bonds?"<br/>
<br/>
"Old pirate trick. Can't tell ye."<br/>
<br/>
"Where are you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Here. In your bunk. Hoping ye come around."<br/>
<br/>
<i>That arrogant bastard.</i> Putting the candle back on the table, James went over there, only to be confronted with the visible bruised face of Captain Jack Sparrow.<br/>
<br/>
In spite of his condition, the pirate lingered on the smooth blanket in the bunk, smiling.<br/>
<br/>
"What the hell happened to your face?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh that. Nothing much. Only a beating to a filthy pirate."<br/>
<br/>
"I did order Gillette to treat you fair."<br/>
<br/>
"I know ye did. Yer dear Gillette didn't mind yer order though. Maybe he's jealous, savvy?"<br/>
<br/>
"You are mad, Sparrow. He isn't my dear Gillette."<br/>
<br/>
"No? I think, he would like to be."<br/>
<br/>
<i>Don't bother!</i> "How is your leg?"<br/>
<br/>
"Much better, mate." He patted the blanket. "Come on, join me."<br/>
<br/>
"Stop this. Our adventure and your game ended by leaving that island."<br/>
<br/>
"It's no game. I'm bloody serious."<br/>
<br/>
"I am serious too. Shove off."<br/>
<br/>
"Nay." Sparrow grabbed him by the breeches. "I need yer gentle hands to nurse me back to health. Ye have much better skills than yer Gillette."<br/>
<br/>
James tried to free himself of Sparrow's grip. "Don't."<br/>
<br/>
The pirate didn't let go though, the delicate fingers fumbling with the buttons on James' front-flap. "Don't I deserve a little gentleness?" He pursed his lips. "Please, I promise I'm at yer command."<br/>
<br/>
James half-hearted resistance faltered and crushed. The stirred longing he hadn't been able to satisfy on the isle raised up again. He half fell, half was he pulled into Sparrow's arms.<br/>
<br/>
The pirate snuggled him. "Mm, luv. This is nice indeed. Even better than on the island. No sand or heat." He snaked his hand inside James' breeches, and seized the already fully erect cock. "So horny for the filthy pirate. I'm surprised, me dear Commodore."<br/>
<br/>
James pushed him on his back, getting on top of him. "This is crazy. At any moment someone could come in here."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure nobody would dare to enter here without yer permission."<br/>
<br/>
"Except you."<br/>
<br/>
"Not even me."<br/>
<br/>
"Ha! Whenever did you get my..."<br/>
<br/>
"When ye allowed me to suck yer dick."<br/>
<br/>
Silence.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow moaned and arched into him. "Don't ye savvy? I'm begging here."<br/>
<br/>
"I told you. You won't fuck me."<br/>
<br/>
The pirate fluttered with his eyelashes. "That's it, isn't it? Dearie, I told ye too. I want to get fucked by ye."<br/>
<br/>
The bare craving in the black night eyes made James harder. He didn't move though. Sparrow did. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. A gentle caress. So tender, so soft, it swept away James' moral doubts, melting him into a shapeless lump. Eagerly he opened his mouth, not just kissing the pirate back, but sucking on his enemy's lips like he was dying of thirst.<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me mate, when will ye run away this time?" Sparrow whispered, drawing in needed breath.</p><p>"You are talking too much, pirate," James snarled.<br/>
<br/>
"Shut me-"<br/>
<br/>
James complied with his request in a way Sparrow didn't mind. The kiss was the longest they had ever shared. Exploring the delicate flesh of the pirate in most intimate ways James crossed a line he couldn't come back from. He undressed his enemy in a slow and teasing way, tearing away the last barrier between them, though he didn't only expose Sparrow with his ways but himself as well.<br/>
<br/>
On and off, the pirate flinched, because the fresh bandaged injury on his leg complained against the rough tangle of lust. Sparrow didn't tell him to stop though. Thus James came off with his enemy pinned naked and vulnerable under him. He was overwhelmed by the pure touch of that smooth, tanned body and the sensation of their pulsating cocks between them. In need he pushed Sparrow deeper into the pillows, making him squirm and moan. At last James had given up to resist his strange appeal this man. He wanted him and nothing else mattered right now. He was ready to let everything go.<br/>
<br/>
The dead. The living. Officers. Pirates. Tommy. None of that mattered anymore. Only this here.<br/>
<br/>
The pirate, nibbling and sucking on his nipples. "James... m-m... I can call ye James now, eh? On the special occasion...."<br/>
<br/>
Bloody pirate. James captured his mouth again, keeping him from saying such rubbish. At the same time he seized Sparrow's cock, stroking its length slowly, until the pirate whimpered into his mouth. He pressed his body harder against him, his fingernails clawed into the skin of James'  back. James jerked his lips free. "No. No marks."<br/>
<br/>
"Now. Fuck me now."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, well, well, we are keen as a dagger, are we?"<br/>
<br/>
"Aye. There's no denying." The pirate moved under him and tried to turn.<br/>
<br/>
James put him back. "No. Not this way."<br/>
<br/>
"Eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"I want to see your face."<br/>
<br/>
Surprise flickered over Sparrow's face, even his pupils widened. "Whatever ye command. Ye like that face then, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
James fetched a small bottle of oil from a board over the bunk. He opened it and lubricated his cock.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow chuckled, enrapt. "At any time prepared, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"I am a soldier. I am always prepared." He spread the pirate's legs, lifted them a bit and positioned himself.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow bent his head back and watched him with a twinkle in his eye. "Go on. Take me. Me beyond ready."<br/>
<br/>
Well then. He pushed inside the luscious hole. Bloody hell! He hadn't done this in a long time, the tightness around his cock was almost too much. A glorious sensation he didn't realize how much he had missed until now.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow gasped. "Ah. That's it. Right on." His body arched up.<br/>
<br/>
Sliding his cock in deeper, James groaned too, wallowing in the blissful feeling of hot tightness all around. He moved at a slow pace to keep himself from coming at once. Taking the shaft yet deeper, he made Sparrow claw at his arms.<br/>
<br/>
"Ye British devil, ye did this before."<br/>
<br/>
"Indeed." He smirked. "There is no denying." He eased another stroke into his enemy.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh! Oh yes. Not at all."<br/>
<br/>
The pleased sounds cheered him on to go faster. Stroke by stroke he shafted the pirate harder and was coming to a smooth, passionate rhythm. He would lose this fight any time soon. He was panting and moaning in unity with the pirate, and looking into these night-eyes, he got consumed by all the heat and lust. Feeling Sparrow's arms around his neck, he jerked in sudden fear, and was plunging even harder into him.<br/>
<br/>
"James!" Sparrow squealed.<br/>
<br/>
Damn! He put a hand on the pirate's mouth. "Shhh!"<br/>
<br/>
The bastard bit him.<br/>
<br/>
Cursing under his breath, he captured Sparrow's lips, silencing him in a more pleasant way. In a frenzy they were bruising each other's lips, fighting with their tongues, challenging the other in the most pleasurable way.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye. Come on. More. Give it to me. Fuck the pirate."<br/>
<br/>
"Sure!" James thrust into him, faster, harder, and the muffled squealing of the pirate pushed him over the edge. Consuming heat rushed through his cock and out of him, inside Sparrow's tight hole. He stifled his cries by biting into the soft flesh of Sparrow's shoulder. Quite hard.<br/>
<br/>
"Arrr!" The pirate arched into him and his fluids spilled out of him, moistening the skin between their bodies.<br/>
<br/>
They clung to each other, gasping, while their heartbeats slowed down. Yet James kept his spent cock in the pirate, and heard no complaint about the unique intimacy.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow was even ruffling the hair on his head, pressed against his neck. "Ye wanted <i>me</i> marked with <i>yer</i> monkey bite, all ye had to do was ask, savvy?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry." He kissed the wounded shoulder. Tasting blood even, he licked it away.<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow snuggled him. "No worries, luv. I don't mind."<br/>
<br/>
He swallowed. The spicy warmth of the pirate made him feel incredibly good. As spent as he was he wanted to take him over and over again. <i>Am I going mad here? Will I become the slave of a pirate? Will I lose my independence?</i> He lifted himself up, sliding out of Sparrow.<br/>
<br/>
The pirate didn't look happy, but he let him be.<br/>
<br/>
James went to the washbowl and cleaned himself.<br/>
<br/>
"I better leave, before we get caught." Sparrow gathered his clothes.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't."<br/>
<br/>
Still naked, the pirate tilted his head, looking at him curiously. "I'll stay, if ye say me name."<br/>
<br/>
James huffed, but then he cleared his throat. "Stay ... Jack."<br/>
<br/>
"Wasn't so hard, eh?" He strolled over to James. "Are ye finished?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, I am." He left Sparrow with the washbowl and put his breeches on. Climbing back into the bunk he watched Sparrow washing his slender body.<br/>
<br/>
"Not that I keep reeking of yer cum." He chuckled, turned around, winking at James. "Having fun, mate?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sure. You are a handsome fellow. I think you know that."<br/>
<br/>
Sparrow frowned. "Ye're quite handsome yerself, luv. Tommy never told ye?"<br/>
<br/>
"I was never set on flattery." <i>No, he didn't. He wasn't the guy saying such things - at least not to me.</i><br/>
<br/>
Sparrow put his breeches on and took the place beside him, sprawling. "He was yer lover then, aye?"<br/>
<br/>
"We shouldn't talk about him."<br/>
<br/>
"Eh? Was he and ye a secret?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, actually."<br/>
<br/>
"Well?"<br/>
<br/>
"Stop getting on my nerves..." James pinched his arm.<br/>
<br/>
"...ye filthy pirate," Sparrow deadpanned.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay. Fine. He was my lover. Satisfied now?"<br/>
<br/>
"Not quite. How did he die?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sparrow..."<br/>
<br/>
"Jack."<br/>
<br/>
"All right. Jack. I don't..."<br/>
<br/>
"James, I gave meself to ye. Shouldn't ye give something back?"<br/>
<br/>
"If you have to know. A pirate killed him. That is all I want to say." He closed his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Jack shifted. "Me sorry. Do ye want me to leave?"<br/>
<br/>
"No. It happened a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore."<br/>
<br/>
"Ye're lying. I think it still matters a lot. I think, ye did love him."<br/>
<br/>
"Who wouldn't have? Tommy was adorable."<br/>
<br/>
"Aye. A fine, respectable, British boy."<br/>
<br/>
Silence.<br/>
<br/>
James opened his eyes. The pirate had turned on his side, showing his back to him. He felt the urge to tell him more about Tommy. The not quite respectable Tommy. Reckless. Wild. Irresponsible. Always on top of him. No. No, he couldn't. He placed an arm around Jack's body though, and pulled him close. Jack didn't resist but nestled up against him.<br/>
<br/>
James exhaled. Right. Tommy was dead. Jack wasn't. Not yet.<br/>
<br/>
The sea rocked the ship along its course. Steered the two men due Port Royal and the gallows.  Every pirate's doom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
In a wicked mood, Jack strolled around the deck of the 'Dauntless'. Still limping due to his stiff leg, he was idling time away by watching the colourful sunrise, from crimson to blazing red, onward to orange and a glorious yellow. Such a wonderful morning, he decided, petty troubles excluded. He traced the purple marks on his face, checking the cheekbones for damage. Sod it! That bugger Gillette hadn't broken anything. In spite of the bruises he was still amused that Gillette had ignored James' orders. Oh, he didn't deny he had provoked the lieutenant with brazen sayings about his dear Commodore. <i>Something about how filthy and ruined me breeches are thanks to Norrington.</i> For that alone Gillette landed a few punches already. He couldn't resist giving the lieutenant more reasons to lose his head. <i>Aye, ye should have seen the Commodore's ardour, when he got me half-naked. He was clearly warming up to me.</i> He had braced himself for the next row of punches but the jealous lad had finally figured out Jack was spurring him on. Gillette had tied his hands roughly behind his back, and had left Jack alone to amuse himself. Well blow me down! He fetched his dagger from its hiding place.<br/>
<br/>
The dagger!<br/>
<br/>
<i>How could James forget that I still have it? He isn't famous for such carelessness. Maybe he hasn't forgotten. Could it be he wanted me to free meself to get a chance to escape?</i> Jack scratched his itching balls. <i>I rather took me chances with him. Making me imprisonment as sweet as possible. Aye. The last night was sweet and hot. I don't regret any second of our time together.</i> It's too bad, we're not alone right now. I could-<br/>
<br/>
"Where have you been?" Gillette pulled him around.<br/>
<br/>
"Eh? I'm here, ain't I? Just watching the sunrise. Isn't it a wonderful morning?" He wriggled his eyebrows.<br/>
<br/>
"Nobody has seen you for hours. What did you do?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ain't doing anything."<br/>
<br/>
"Where are your bonds then?"<br/>
<br/>
"I got rid of them, they hurt me wrists. I wasn't doing any harm to anyone though." <i>Rather yer Commodore harmed me a bit, lad. Harmed me deep.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Well, where have you been?"<br/>
<br/>
"In the Commodore's quarters," Jack said without further ado. Nobody would believe that anyway.</p><p>Gillette didn't fall for his bait. He had learned his lesson. "As if he ever wanted to come near you." He turned around and walked away. Though he threw a glance in the direction of the Commodore's quarters.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Got ye</i>, Jack sneered. His darling enemy was still sleeping. James had looked adorably cute as well as sated, when he had left his side and he hadn't have the heart to wake him.  Blimey! He hadn't even wanted to leave his side. <i>Waking up, me head buried against his neck, his arm wound around me, his gorgeous hair tickling me skin made me feel as I've never expected. A stiff British officer made me feel regret because I had to go.</i> Jack rolled his eyes and ignored the troubling itch in his groin. <i>I'm in trouble, aye, more trouble than I've ever asked for.</i> Lolling against the railing, he spotted an unknown officer, who was staring at him. He was younger and more handsome than Gillette. "Aye?" Jack asked, just because he was bored as well as in danger to do something stupid. <i>Like jumping back into James' bunk in broad daylight.</i><br/>
<br/>
The young man startled, though he joined him at the railing. "Ahoy, Captain Sparrow."<br/>
<br/>
Jack frowned. "Have we met?"<br/>
<br/>
"As a matter of fact, we have. I was among the soldiers, who captured you in Port Royal, the day you saved Miss Swann's life."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh! Almost all events and people of that day slipped me mind. I was too busy handling yer Commodore."<br/>
<br/>
The out-spoken lad sniggered, then put a hand over his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Jack wasn't bored anymore. "Was it that funny, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"No. No, I didn't mean to laugh, but..." He blushed. "Well, the event between the Commodore and you was kind of... hilarious."<br/>
<br/>
"Was it?" he quipped, delighted. "Was he stumped, when I escaped with the 'Interceptor'?"<br/>
<br/>
"Good grief! He was furious, and still...."<br/>
<br/>
"Aye?"<br/>
<br/>
The young man narrowed his eyes. "What particular detail do you want to know?"<br/>
<br/>
"Never mind!" <i>Blimey! Even this innocent lad picks up I'm paying way too much attention to his Commodore.</i> "What's yer name, mate?"<br/>
<br/>
"I am Lieutenant Groves."<br/>
<br/>
"Pleasure." Jack's friendly smile was genuine. "Tell me, what happened to me ship and crew in our most recent battle?"<br/>
<br/>
"Don't you know? They escaped."<br/>
<br/>
"Aye?"<br/>
<br/>
"After the Commodore and you had vanished; a riot was breaking out. Lieutenant Gillette was put in charge but he was a bit swamped with the responsibility." The officer's joy in the other man's misfortune was blatant. "In the chaos your crew escaped on the 'Black Pearl'."<br/>
<br/>
"Isn't it a wonderful day?" Jack was in ecstasy. He only just resisted asking  more about James. His need unsettled him though.<br/>
<br/>
"The day, you escaped on the 'Interceptor', I was at the Commodore's side."<br/>
<br/>
"Were ye?" he replied, demonstrative half-hearted. <i>Why should I care? Why indeed?</i><br/>
<br/>
"Why, yes. You, taking the ship right under his nose caught him off guard, and still..."<br/>
<br/>
Jack bit his tongue, even though he was longing to hear every tiny detail.<br/>
<br/>
"...he admired the clever way of your escape," Groves blabbed, exposing his superior unconsidered.<br/>
<br/>
"He did not," Jack objected, disbelieving.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, he did. I know, because I called you the best pirate, I have ever seen." The colour in Groves' face deepened.<br/>
<br/>
"So?" He kept his tone casual.<br/>
<br/>
"The Commodore replied, <i>So it would seem</i>."<br/>
<br/>
Jack grinned. "Did he? It was only fair and square to teach him a lesson, after he had fooled me with that deceitful handshake."<br/>
<br/>
Groves chuckled. "Indeed."<br/>
<br/>
"Lieutenant Groves!" Gillette called from the bridge.<br/>
<br/>
"Excuse me. Duty calls." Groves headed for the bridge.<br/>
<br/>
<i>So</i>, Jack considered, <i>he admired me. Me, the filthy pirate. This day is getting better and better. Life is bloody brilliant.</i> He stretched his body and continued with the walking to drive the stiffness out of his leg.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Two hours later, Jack was lying lazily in a dinghy, tied to the stern of the 'Dauntless'. He was killing time by observing the sky, and listening to the sounds of the waves as well as the called out commands on the ship. Nothing of significance had spiced up his sweet idleness and he was longing for a change.<br/>
<br/>
Well. The opportune moment was here. The Commodore had taken the deck, mustering the crew and inspecting the ship. Gillette's eager voice floated to Jack's ears as well as the curt replies of his lover of last night. <i>About time. I've pretty wasted ye, eh?</i> Jack stretched his body. <i>Aye. Clear the decks for action!</i><br/>
<br/>
"Where is Sparrow?"<br/>
<br/>
He climbed back on deck. "I'm here. At yer command."<br/>
<br/>
James whirled around.<br/>
<br/>
Jack was hit by a glare that would have petrified every single one of the Commodore's men. Jack strolled up to him though, smiling like he was having an exceptional time. <i>I have, haven't I?</i><br/>
<br/>
James remained silent until Jack reached the stairs to the bridge, looking up to him.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye, Sir?"<br/>
<br/>
"Why aren't your hands bound, as I have ordered."<br/>
<br/>
<i>Oh, me dear Commodore, this is ye asking for trouble.</i> "I felt the urge to get rid of the damn ropes. I needed me hands for certain activities, savvy?"<br/>
<br/>
"Shut your filthy mouth!" Gillette yelled. Groves gaped in awe.<br/>
<br/>
The Commodore didn't even blink. "Well, Sparrow, if you goad-"<br/>
<br/>
"Sail ho!" the sailor in the crow's nest cut him off.<br/>
<br/>
The Commodore swallowed his speech and got a spy-glass from a crew member. He went to the rail on the portside, looking through the spy-glass.<br/>
<br/>
"Is it a pirate, maybe even me 'Black Pearl'?" Jack said, pouting. He would have liked to hear James' biting response. The object of his desire lowered the spy-glass, and deep concern spread across his face, an expression that Jack had never seen on him before. Not even on the island, being his prisoner.<br/>
<br/>
"Not at all, Mister Sparrow. It is not your lucky day."<br/>
<br/>
"Eh? Which ship is it, mate?"<br/>
<br/>
The sailor in the crow's nest gave the secret away. "It's the 'Invincible'! Admiral Mallory's ship!"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh!" Jack swaggered and cheered. "The Admiral. Here. The most feared enemy of all pirates. The pirate's executor himself."<br/>
<br/>
James winced.<br/>
<br/>
Jack climbed the steps to the bridge and joined his lover at the rail. "What's he doing in these waters? As I know, his port is far from here."<br/>
<br/>
"He is coming for the Commodore, you bastard," Gillette grumbled, shoving him sideward.<br/>
<br/>
"Return to your post, Gillette," James snapped, then clenched his jaw.<br/>
<br/>
The officer slunk off with his tail between his legs.<br/>
<br/>
Jack gloated briefly, his face was still sore from the beating, then moved his attention to the 'Invincible', which was getting in line with them. It was an impressive ship, much bigger than the 'Dauntless'. The command of a powerful and feared man.<br/>
<br/>
Semaphores were given from ship to ship. The Commodore was giving order to anchor. A boat was let down to the water on the 'Invincible' and crossed the sea in an amazing speed. The sailors must row like maniacs.<br/>
<br/>
"Sparrow." James leaned into him. "Don't speak to the Admiral. He won't listen to a pirate. No matter, what you have to say."<br/>
<br/>
"Sounds familiar." He seized the opportunity to breathe in his lover's musky scent and a smile teased the corners of his mouth. <i>Am I allowed to speak to ye, eh? Now that ye have fucked me.</i><br/>
<br/>
"I am not joking. Just keep your mouth shut. For once in your life."<br/>
<br/>
The genuine concern in James' voice turned him soft. "Savvy, James."<br/>
<br/>
The Commodore didn't even dun him for using his first name. "Good." He left the bridge to welcome the fellow mariners.<br/>
<br/>
The boat had arrived. The ladder was let down and three men were climbing up.<br/>
<br/>
Jack identified the Admiral by his significant uniform and his age. He must be at least sixty. His hair was already grey, though he had a pinched and grim face. Jack pursed his lips. <i>Shiver me timbers! That's the most feared pirate hunter in the Caribbean. I never thought I would make his acquaintance. Not like this anyway. Still feeling the vigour of me enemy satisfying me needs.</i> He leaned his back against the rail and watched the Commodore and the Admiral saluting to each other.<br/>
<br/>
"Admiral, it is a pleasure to welcome you on board."<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, Commodore, it is a pleasure to be here."<br/>
<br/>
Just then all formalities were dropped. <i>What, eh?</i> Jack stared. The Admiral smiled with a warmth, he would never have expected on a man with such a reputation.<br/>
<br/>
"James, my boy, I am relieved to find you alive and safe. I was deeply worried when I heard of your disappearance."<br/>
<br/>
James smiled back. "Nothing to worry about anymore, Thomas. It was quite an adventure, but it is over."<br/>
<br/>
Jack was hanging on his lips. <i>Are ye sure, luv?</i><br/>
<br/>
"I am surprised to find you in these waters," the Commodore said, putting his hands behind his back. "You are far from home."<br/>
<br/>
"I needed to look for you myself. You know, after my son's death, you are the only son I have."<br/>
<br/>
<i>Blimey! The Admiral's first name was Thomas. James had called him so. Thomas. Tommy. Can it be?</i> He patted Groves on the back. "What's the Admiral's son's name?"<br/>
<br/>
"Pardon?" Groves startled, and moved a few feet away.<br/>
<br/>
"His name," Jack insisted, keeping at him.<br/>
<br/>
"Thomas Mallory, the same as his father, I think."<br/>
<br/>
"Was he called Tommy?"<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know."<br/>
<br/>
"How did he die?"<br/>
<br/>
Groves frowned. "I was told he was killed by pirates."<br/>
<br/>
<i>Blimey!</i> Jack swallowed the news like a mouthful of exquisite rum, though he wasn't sure what wonders it would do for him.<br/>
<br/>
"SPARROW!"<br/>
<br/>
Jack whirled around. James must have called him already several times. "Aye?" Limping, he reached the spot before James, tilting his head. "What do ye need?" <i>Luv.</i><br/>
<br/>
James blinked, and then turned to the Admiral. "That is him, Sir. Sparrow."<br/>
<br/>
"<i>Captain</i> Sparrow," Jack corrected him, taking to it like a duck to water.<br/>
<br/>
James ignored him whereas the Admiral gazed at him in a way as if Jack were a slave that he wanted to buy on some market.<br/>
<br/>
Jack repaid the bold look, unflinching.<br/>
<br/>
The Admiral spoke then - to the Commodore. "So, that is the pirate who saved your life?"<br/>
<br/>
"Aye, Sir."<br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure, he wasn't the one who put you in the water first."<br/>
<br/>
"Very much, Sir. He was standing right in front of me, fighting me, when I was flung overboard."<br/>
<br/>
"That doesn't speak for him, does it?" The Admiral sneered.<br/>
<br/>
James didn't say yes but didn't disagree either. His green eyes were void of any feelings, his hands hidden behind his back. Though a muscle in his cheek twitched.<br/>
<br/>
His strict coldness made Jack feel a bit uneasy.<br/>
<br/>
"You know, James," the Admiral said, "saving your life doesn't change what he did in the past."<br/>
<br/>
"I know, Sir. Pirate stays pirate. One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."<br/>
<br/>
"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack quipped, curious about James' further actions.<br/>
<br/>
The Admiral ignored him. "Lieutenant Gillette, why isn't that scum in irons, as he should be?"<br/>
<br/>
Gillette's eyes were flitting from Mallory to James and back again. "It is... because... he..."<br/>
<br/>
"I was bound and in safe custody, but I freed meself, Admiral, Sir," Jack came to his rescue. "The Lieutenant did, what had to be done and gave me a hell of a beating."<br/>
<br/>
Gillette blushed crimson.<br/>
<br/>
There! Exposure and disgrace in front of yer worshiped hero. <i>How's that for revenge, eh?</i> Jack even spotted an amused sparkle in James' eyes. Aye. He was pretty pleased with himself.<br/>
<br/>
"Well done, Lieutenant," the Admiral praised the officer.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, Sir," Gillette murmured, hanging his head.<br/>
<br/>
The Admiral turned his attention back to Jack. "So, you are Jack Sparrow?"<br/>
<br/>
"Heard of me, eh?" He almost drooled over James' subtle eye roll.<br/>
<br/>
"Indeed I have," Mallory said. "I considered you taller and more impressive."<br/>
<br/>
"Sticks and stones, mate. I imagined you less snotty."<br/>
<br/>
Mallory averted his gaze. "Well, Commodore, I will unburden you. I will take that filth into custody on the 'Invincible'.<br/>
<br/>
"What?" James blurted, unsettled, though he composed himself in seconds. "Uh... with all due respect, I can't allow that, Sir. This man did a lot of damage to Port Royal. It is my duty to take him back there myself, to make sure that he will be hanged."<br/>
<br/>
"I see." The Admiral watched him closely, considering his refusal.<br/>
<br/>
Strangely thrilled, Jack witnessed the personal power struggle. James' face was stone-carved. He didn't blink, didn't even breathe. The Admiral's expression was just as relentless. Jack couldn't wait for the outcome. <i>What damage did I do to Port Royal, Jem? Except, of course, saving yer fiancés life, throwing her into the arms of young Will. Besides that ye have no reason to keep hold of me. Unless ye...</i><br/>
<br/>
The Admiral pursed his lips and nodded. "Agreed. He is your prisoner. But put that scum in irons, will you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Certainly, Admiral." James stirred back into motion. "Gillette, take him away, clap him in irons."<br/>
<br/>
"Ye think that wise, Commodore?" Jack purred. "It was hard enough to get rid of the bonds." He gifted a meaningful smile to his lover.<br/>
<br/>
A familiar and sensational glare was his reward.<br/>
<br/>
Jack shrugged. "As ye command." When he was dragged away he put a smirk on his face to hide his concerns about the Admiral's next move, as well as what would James do in return. Would he have the guts to keep standing up to Mallory? Would James give him a chance to escape? He was a pirate after all and the thing he desired most was his freedom, wasn't it?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Clapped in irons and locked in the brig, Jack was resting on the ground. <i>The coming night won't be as pleasing as the last, eh? Me Jem is bound by his principles and education, and the sudden appearance of the Admiral remembered him of those things. Tommy's father. The pirate killer, whose own son was slaughtered by one of us. Begad! It couldn't be worse. Nay, it could be worse. James could have given in to him. Let him have me without regret already. But he didn't. He couldn't turn me over to the man, whose fame was in killing every pirate he gets his hands on. Even though, he's the beloved Tommy's father.</i> A peculiar warmth swept through his body, and he closed his eyes, imagining James. Naked, with his arms wrapped around him, like he'd favoured him last night. He had been sure that James would fuck him but never expected the treasure of his intimate cuddling. <i>Aye, me enemy is full of surprises.</i><br/>
<br/>
A sudden noise destroyed the image; someone was coming down the stairs. Jack drew himself up. "Who's there?"<br/>
<br/>
No reply.<br/>
<br/>
For a second, he thought, he had been mistaken, but then he noticed a moving shadow. "Commodore?" Identifying the man shortly after, he was baffled. "The Admiral himself is paying poor ol' Jack a visit. I'm flattered, Sir."<br/>
<br/>
"Watch your mouth, you scum," the Admiral snarled, giving him a peculiar look, like he was searching for some hidden magical powers. "He won't save you."<br/>
<br/>
"The Commodore? Nah. Why? What did he tell ye?"<br/>
<br/>
"It is not what he told me, it is what he didn't."<br/>
<br/>
"Not much of a squealer, me dear Norrington, eh?" Jack didn't hide his affection.<br/>
<br/>
Mallory sniffed. "Whatever happened on that island doesn't matter. He won't set you free. You will go to the gallows. For my son's sake."<br/>
<br/>
"Aye. For good ol' Tommy."<br/>
<br/>
"Shut up! You are not entitled to mention his name. You know, how he died?"<br/>
<br/>
"A pirate killed him."<br/>
<br/>
"You know how?"<br/>
<br/>
"No." <i>And I don't wanna know. I can't-</i><br/>
<br/>
"The pirate slashed his throat, and then he threw my son's body into the sea."<br/>
<br/>
Jack's heart turned cold. "Did Norrington see it happen?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, he did. Now you know why he won't save you."<br/>
<br/>
Jack caught a glimpse of wetness in the Admiral's eyes. The pirate killer turned around then, leaving him alone to handle the crushing blow.<br/>
<br/>
He sagged to the ground. "So, that's the truth then," he mumbled, "the truth about James, the truth about him hating pirates so much." <i>He doesn't hate me. No? He must have hated me the second I was threatening him with me dagger. I kept the blade to his throat to make him surrender - before I jerked him off.</i> He sighed. <i>If only I'd known. Aye, he must hate me. Fucking me doesn't prove he likes me. The Admiral is right. I'll go to the gallows and James will watch me die.</i> The darkest memory pierced his heart, sharp and bitter. Blurry faces, shouting voices, ordering officers, gathering people. A woman, crying, a boy.... "No, don't." He turned around and buried his face in the dirty ground. <i>Do ye really want to see me hang? Do ye Jem? Do ye really want to see me dead? Killed in front of ye. Do ye?</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
A few days after Jack and James had been rescued from the island; the 'Dauntless' arrived at Port Royal. The Invincible was already anchoring in the bay. While the crew was preparing the ship for berth James continued pacing up and down the length of the bridge. He was awfully tired, because he had spent every night without getting much sleep. Sadly for a less pleasing reason than in the first night.<br/>
<br/>
A lot of people were gathered at the quay, making cheery noises to welcome the 'Dauntless' and its crew.<br/>
<br/>
James' bad mood darkened even further. He didn't want to see any of them. He gripped the rail until his knuckles cracked. He didn't want to answer <i>their</i> questions, as well as he had refused to ease the Admiral's obtrusive curiosity.<br/>
<br/>
<i>What happened on the island? Did you have enough water and food? How long have you been there? How was the pirate injured? Why didn't you clap him in irons? What is wrong with you?</i><br/>
<br/>
The Admiral's last question had taken the biscuit. "What do you mean?" James snapped. "There is nothing wrong with me, simply because nothing had happened. Can we please stop talking about the whole subject?"<br/>
<br/>
The Admiral didn't let up though. "James, my dear boy, with all due respect, I think we both know that is not true."<br/>
<br/>
"Please, Thomas. There is nothing I need to tell you. I am fine. Stop worrying."<br/>
<br/>
Well. Thomas had backed down at last and returned to the 'Invincible'. Yet his questions had tormented James every day and night. He could imagine how displeased Thomas was with him. He didn't understand what had happened to James, what it was about Sparrow that unsettled him so much.<br/>
<br/>
<i>I am having to lie to Thomas. Since the death of my parents, he has taken care of me. He always treated me like his own son, Tommy. With love and respect. Tommy showed me what it means to be loved in a different way. He made me happy and unhappy at the same time. The Admiral never suspected us of being more than friends, or did he? Well, I never knew for sure. Tommy's cruel death broke his heart, and mine as well. Since that day, happiness had only meant serving in the Royal Navy. Right. A good meal and nice company helped me to overcome my grief and loneliness. Though meeting Jack changed everything. Now I see my happiness in the mysterious black eyes of a pirate.</i> A sting pierced his heart and he gripped the rail harder. <i>Just thinking about him makes me want him. No. It can never be. And I can never tell Thomas, he would never understand why I fucked a pirate. Why I got involved with the enemy. Not after what happened to Tommy. His death was so gruesome. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him. But he is dead, has been for a long time now. And Jack didn't kill him. All these years, I hated pirates. Every pirate. But not Jack. Sure, he confuses and infuriates me. But I don't hate him. I just thought I did. I fought him and hunted him down. Only on the island, did I realize my anger originated from a different source, a different feeling.</i><br/>
<br/>
Unsatisfied desire.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Jack is the first man I wanted since Tommy died. A pirate.</i><br/>
<br/>
James laughed at the bitter irony.<br/>
<br/>
The plank had been laid out; the first sailors and soldiers were leaving the ship. James spotted Elizabeth, who was waving. She was standing between her father and her husband. William  Turner, the penniless chap who had enticed her away from him. Since their marriage, the couple had become inseparable.<br/>
<br/>
James' jaw muscles clenched. A welcoming party by the happy lovers was the last thing he wanted. <i>Well, but what has to be done, has to be done.</i> He handed the command over to Gillette and walked down the plank, bracing himself for all the well-meant greetings.<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth was the first. Not minding the other people, she ran to him and hugged him without ceremony. "James, thank God, you're alive and well. We were so worried."<br/>
<br/>
<i>She is such a darling. She would have made a good wife.</i> He released her arms from his neck. "How did you know I was coming?"<br/>
<br/>
She glowed. "From Admiral Mallory. The 'Invincible' arrived a few hours earlier."<br/>
<br/>
Her father, Governor Swann joined their side. "Commodore Norrington, please excuse the bad manners of my daughter. The message of your safe homecoming was marvellous. We are grateful to have you back."<br/>
<br/>
Next in line was Turner, who shook his hand. "Good to see you back safe and sound, Norrington. Elizabeth was devastated about your disappearance." Straightaway, Will changed the subject. "Is it true, Jack Sparrow is your prisoner?"<br/>
<br/>
<i>That boy always gets to the core of the matter</i>, James noted, chewing on his resentment. Then he was distracted by the sounds of dragging feet and clunking chains.<br/>
<br/>
"Will! Elizabeth! What a delight to see ye!" Jack cheered.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone except James whirled around. He turned deliberately slowly to fight every impropriate feeling that might surge up.<br/>
<br/>
Clapped in irons and escorted by two soldiers, Jack was shuffling down the plank.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Well, look at him and the stunt he pulls.</i> In spite of his intention to remain unaffected by the pirate's charm, James' lips curled up.<br/>
<br/>
Though Jack was not only limping, the purple marks on his face were not for play.<br/>
<br/>
Will rushed to him and patted his shoulder. "Jack, how are you?"<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth turned to James. "You beat him?"<br/>
<br/>
"I did not." <i>I just fucked him.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Look at his face."<br/>
<br/>
"That wasn't the Commodore, darling," Jack interfered, scratching the upper part of his thigh. A  spot too close to his crotch to make any audience feeling a bit uneasy. "He couldn't have been nicer to me."<br/>
<br/>
<i>Indeed.</i> James sneered, looking him straight in the face. <i>Don't mind what he is doing down there, the bloody bastard.</i><br/>
<br/>
The pirate cocked his head, returning his glare with a teasing sparkle in his dark eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<i>How long can I bear that look?</i> James thought, shivering with desire. <i>Not long. Not long at all.</i> There. A tickling started in his groin, a wicked sweetness....<br/>
<br/>
"What will happen to Jack?" Will cut the sliceable tension.<br/>
<br/>
James tore his eyes away from the alluring sight of the pirate. "You know what."<br/>
<br/>
"How can you do that, after everything he did for you?"<br/>
<br/>
"What?" James snapped, shivering in the stiff breeze blowing in from the sea. "How do you...?"<br/>
<br/>
"He killed Barbossa and helped us capturing his cursed crew."<br/>
<br/>
Well aware of Elizabeth's suspicious looks and Jack's amusement, James pulled himself together. "The law. We have to obey the law." He signalled the soldiers. "Take him away."<br/>
<br/>
Jack smiled. "See ye at the hanging, luv."<br/>
<br/>
James flinched. <i>No. Not if I can help it.</i> He watched Jack limp away with surprising grace.<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth pulled at his sleeve. "You can't let him die. It's not fair."<br/>
<br/>
"My dear child," the Governor said, "that is not the Commodore's decision to make."<br/>
<br/>
"Though he could put in a good word for Jack," Elizabeth disagreed, as stubborn as ever.<br/>
<br/>
"I will not discuss this anymore." James could feel goose bumps creeping up his arms. "I want to go home." Whereas his heart lay in his chest like a small shard of ice. "I haven't slept much in days, because we-" <i>Bloody hell!</i> He clapped his mouth shut, then cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He rushed off to his home. He would have preferred to go back on the 'Dauntless' and sail away, far far away from this place of coming misery.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Jack didn't have time to make himself comfortable in his prison cell.<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth charged in, looking like stormy unchartered waters. "Stand up, Jack!"<br/>
<br/>
Just because he had nothing better to do, he joined her at the bars. "Such a surprise, darling."<br/>
<br/>
"Be quiet. How could you let this happen? Why did you come back here?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry luv, but I had to save yer Commodore's life. Do ye wish I let him drown?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, of course not. You could have bunked off afterwards, couldn't you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nah, I didn't even try."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, right, always tempting fate."<br/>
<br/>
"Aye." He winked at her. <i>I was rather tempting yer former fiancé.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Here take this." She handed him a clean shirt through the bars.<br/>
<br/>
"No rum?" he said, pouting. That got him a glare. He stripped out of his sweaty shirt. He should be grateful that the soldiers in charge had taken off the irons. He didn't concern himself with the question who ordered them to do that. "Will ye clean mine for me?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course. What's that?" She pointed at his right shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"This here?" He touched the healing wound with his fingertips. "Only a monkey bite from me dearest enemy."<br/>
<br/>
She gasped. "He bit you! No way! You're joking."<br/>
<br/>
"It didn't hurt that much, luv. Savvy?"<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes widened and then she blushed crimson.<br/>
<br/>
Jack laughed. Aye. She got it.<br/>
<br/>
"How... why... you were always fighting."<br/>
<br/>
"Call it an intimate fight, darling."<br/>
<br/>
"No, no, no. James would never..."<br/>
<br/>
"...touch me? He told me so a dozen times. As well as that he would never call me Jack. Couldn't keep that promise either." Hence Elizabeth had nothing to say, but only gazed at him in wonder, he seized the opportune moment. "Did ye know Thomas Mallory?"<br/>
<br/>
She frowned. "The Admiral?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nay. His beloved son."<br/>
<br/>
"No, I didn't. He died before I came to the Caribbean. I only know, what I've heard."<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me." He leaned in, pleasing himself with her charming looks.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, he was James' best friend. They served together in the Navy. Though, Tommy wasn't like James. Not at all. He was rather wild and reckless, and caused trouble more than once."<br/>
<br/>
"Ye don't say. How did James met him?"<br/>
<br/>
"James lived with the Mallorys since his mother died of consumption. He was ten at the time. His father died two years later, while commanding a ship. Tommy and James were at the same age."<br/>
<br/>
"They grew up together? Shiver me timbers!"<br/>
<br/>
"Are you saying they weren't only best friends... but also...."<br/>
<br/>
"Nah, I'm not saying anything."<br/>
<br/>
"What is it with you and James?"<br/>
<br/>
Jack smiled. "What do ye wanna know, darling?"<br/>
<br/>
"Do you... do you like him?"<br/>
<br/>
"Aye, I've fancied him since the first day we met. It doesn't matter though. I'm only a filthy pirate to him. One of the people who killed Tommy. Me only purpose is to hang, like me dear Commodore told me, over and over again."<br/>
<br/>
"He can't want you dead. Not after what happened."<br/>
<br/>
"Ye think? Ye don't even know what happened."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, you... you... and him...." She blushed again.<br/>
<br/>
He shrugged. "I'm nothing he'd lament being rid of."<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth's abashed expression changed to determination. "That isn't true. He's a fine man, a decent man. I will go and talk to him." She whirled around and hurried up the stairs.<br/>
<br/>
Jack shook his head. <i>So young, so naive, so kind, this girl. It's a pity she'll be disappointed.</i> He put on the clean shirt and sank back down to the ground of the cell. <i>As filthy as me.  The proper place for me. Elizabeth won't be able to change me situation. James isn't a man, who will discuss his intimate matters with anyone, least of all with the woman he once wanted to marry.</i> He started humming but didn't keep it up for long, nay, he wasn't in the mood for cheery songs. <i>I'm not down because I'm going to the gallows, rather because James won't do anything to prevent it. He's indeed ready to watch me die. So? Not the first time he has attended me execution. Aye, but we haven't fucked then yet, have we? </i> He closed his eyes and was haunted by the image of a woman with tears in her eyes, and the sounds of a choked voice calling her name. He tore his eyes open again. <i>Ah, the past. Never buried, nay, memories that even make a grown-up, hardboiled pirate like meself weak and soppy. Bloody hell, Jem, damn ye. </i><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*****</p><p>James was pacing up and down in his parlour, struggling with his feelings. Since Jack had been taken to prison, he couldn't rest any better than on the days on the ship. A loud knock at the door made him stop in his tracks.<br/>
<br/>
Cedric, the butler entered the room. "Excuse me, sir, you have a visitor."<br/>
<br/>
The next second, Elizabeth burst into the room, looking flushed and excited. "I have to talk to you."<br/>
<br/>
"If you have to," James granted, and sent Cedric out. He stared at the filthy shirt then, Elizabeth was holding in her hand. <i>His</i> shirt. "Well, what is it?"<br/>
<br/>
"You can't let him die."<br/>
<br/>
"My hands are tied." Those particular words brought the most inappropriate memories back. <i>Damn you, Jack.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Why did you beat him?"<br/>
<br/>
"I already told you, I didn't."<br/>
<br/>
"Right, you prefer to bite him."<br/>
<br/>
"What are you talking about?" <i>Damn you, indeed.</i><br/>
<br/>
"I saw the mark on his shoulder, while he changed into a clean shirt."<br/>
<br/>
James flushed. "That is not your concern."<br/>
<br/>
"Do you truly want him dead?"<br/>
<br/>
"I am doing what I am supposed to do. He is a pirate and...<br/>
<br/>
"James, I've noticed your changed demeanour coming back from your adventure."<br/>
<br/>
"...he has to die."<br/>
<br/>
"Imagine what that means. Slowly choked to death by the rope cutting into his neck. Fighting to breathe until he is done fighting. His body dangling in the wind, a rich feast for the crows, his eyes..."<br/>
<br/>
"Stop that," James groaned, feeling sick to the stomach. <i>I can't do this. I just can't.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Come here, you fool." Elizabeth seized him by the arm, leading him to the sofa. They sat down, and she leaned in. "James, I meant what I said, you're a fool but you're a good man, too, you have a good heart. If not for Will, I would have married you. Though I understand now, that would have been a big mistake. You fancy someone quite unlike me."<br/>
<br/>
"I can't <i>fancy</i> him. He is not worth a damn, he is good for nothing."<br/>
<br/>
"That is not true, well, not entirely."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, maybe. Still, he is not for me."<br/>
<br/>
"And why's that?"<br/>
<br/>
"For God's sake, he is my enemy."<br/>
<br/>
"Is it because Tommy was killed by a pirate?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course not." He shook his head. "It wasn't Jack who killed him. What do you know about Tommy, anyway?" <i>Damn. I thought nobody knew a thing.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Not much. He was your best friend, wasn't he?" She squeezed his hand. "James, what happened on that island?"<br/>
<br/>
He shifted, steamrolled by powerful memories. <i>Nothing much, on the ship though, bloody hell, too much. I have to take the blame for that.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Did you kiss him?"<br/>
<br/>
"How can you ask that? How can you think that? He is so dirty and filthy, I would never..." He broke off, exhaling. <i>Insulting Jack is not helping you or anybody.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Anyway - you kissed him."<br/>
<br/>
"Elizabeth, I don't think I want to discuss that matter with... anyone."<br/>
<br/>
Just then, the door opened, and Will was coming in. Seeing his wife and her former fiancé sitting together all cosy, he scowled. "What's going on here? Why are you holding hands?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>******</p><p>Jack was still lying on the ground in his rotten cell. He wasn't waiting for death to take him, but couldn't think of a thing to change his situation. He wasn't moping, nay, just coming to terms with the choices he had made in the last couple of days.<br/>
<br/>
"Sparrow."<br/>
<br/>
<i>Ah. At last.</i> He turned his head. The Commodore was coming down the stairs. "Look, who's paying the filthy pirate a visit."<br/>
<br/>
James was dressed in his uniform and stopped one feet away from the bars.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't like that wig." Briefly he thought, James was tempted to smile. Nah. He didn't.<br/>
<br/>
"Why did you rope Elizabeth into this?"<br/>
<br/>
"Eh? I didn't. She figured it out herself, considering all the marks ye left me with. Why did ye come here?"<br/>
<br/>
"I wanted to see you."<br/>
<br/>
"Aye? Why's that, Commodore Norrington?"<br/>
<br/>
"I am not sure."<br/>
<br/>
"Ye're not, eh?" Jack snorted. "What a shame!"<br/>
<br/>
James stepped forward and clutched the bars like he needed an anchor to keep standing tall.  "Jack, this isn't easy for me."<br/>
<br/>
"What, eh? Sending me to the gallows? Feeling something for me, yer enemy?"<br/>
<br/>
"What do you expect me to do? If the Admiral ever finds out, we... we..."<br/>
<br/>
Jack jumped to his feet and approached the bars. "...we fucked. That ye fucked a bloody pirate," he breathed into James' face. <i>Aye, I'm mad, mad at meself for feeling that much.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Be quiet. The walls might have ears."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't care." He gazed at his captor. "What ye worry about?"<br/>
<br/>
"I am not worried."<br/>
<br/>
"Tell that to yer face, luv."<br/>
<br/>
"<i>You</i> should be worried. In a few hours...."<br/>
<br/>
"Aye. What's it to ye, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nothing by my duty."<br/>
<br/>
"Right." He grabbed the bars. "Can I have some rum at least?"<br/>
<br/>
"I have none."<br/>
<br/>
"Bugger! Don't I have a last request?"<br/>
<br/>
James hitched a breath. "Yes, but no rum."<br/>
<br/>
Jack rolled his eyes. "Savvy." He licked his lips. "What about a kiss then?"<br/>
<br/>
"By no means!" Yet James embraced the bars tighter instead of moving away.<br/>
<br/>
Jack pouted. "Why not, eh? Only one kiss to make me happy." He licked his lips again.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't look at me like that."<br/>
<br/>
"Please, dear Commodore," Jack purred. "I'm doomed. At sunrise, I'm going to die." He pressed his face between the bars, adoring James. <i>What still I do, not matter what is coming.</i><br/>
<br/>
James' face fell. "All right." He leaned in, brushing his lips against Jack's.<br/>
<br/>
He didn't return the kiss, nor did he refuse the caress. He just opened his mouth a bit, tempting James to take the lead. James couldn't resist the bait, aye, his body was meeting Jack's, and only the bars were breaking their ardency. James increased the pressure, was kissing Jack with a growing and fervid passion, his tongue a masterful source of pleasure. Whereas his hands nestled at the sleeves of Jack's borrowed shirt. Only then a bitterish flavour swept into Jack's mouth, a flavour which told of regret and sacrifice. It marked their intimate kiss with insufferable despair and Jack felt deeply for his enemy. He slipped his arms past the bars, and captured the base of James' neck. Pulling him yet closer, he took control, while pure yearning filled his groin.<br/>
<br/>
James gave in, moaning into Jack's mouth, clawing at his arms like a drowning man, close to lose himself to the desire he had just relumined. <i>Blimey!</i> Jack was up to do it right here and now, what had he to lose, eh? Hooked, he twiddled with the buttons on James' fly.<br/>
<br/>
James jerked back. "Enough!"<br/>
<br/>
"Ye started this," Jack murmured, swallowing his frustration. <i>Damn ye.</i><br/>
<br/>
The Commodore staggered backwards. "I need to go. I need to get my life back."<br/>
<br/>
"Ye do that, aye, though will ye be there to watch me die?" Jack asked, savouring the sweet bitterness and glowing warmth with body and soul to stand up to the coming darkness. <i>The kiss, aye, what a kiss, pity it has to end here and now. Sod it!</i><br/>
<br/>
James stiffened, and the green fire in his eyes died. "I have to, Jack. That doesn't mean-"<br/>
<br/>
Hasty footsteps echoed on the stairs. Someone was coming down. "Commodore, are you all right?" a most likely dutiful soldier called out.<br/>
<br/>
James whirled around. "Yes, I am coming up right now." Without a proper farewell, he left Jack to his fate.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Curse him!</i> Jack pushed back from the bars, and strolled to the small hole in the wall to look at the sea. He watched the sun set into the bay of Port Royal. <i>Is this me last sunset? Can it be? Will me affection for me enemy end me life? And if it does? Do I regret saving him? Do I regret having let down me guard?</i> He recalled all the precious moments they had shared in just one fucking week. The banter. The struggle. The lusting fire. The delicious night in his cabin. Having him inside me. Calling me Jack at last. The cuddling afterwards. He  smiled in pure delight. <i>Curse me! I don't. Ain't that funny? Even if I lose me life in a few hours, I don't regret any of it. Blimey!</i><br/>
<br/>
The water of the bay beamed in the last sunlight like green fire. Green, the colour of hope, green, the colour of James' eyes. A minute later, the sun had vanished behind the horizon and the cell was drowned in darkness. No moon was rising. Jack settled back to the ground and drifted into a dreamless, slight slumber. A soft noise was enough to startle him awake again. He pricked his ears to locate the source. There it was again. Shuffling sounds on the stairs. Footsteps. He jumped to his feet. "James?" His voice was raspy with anticipation. <i>He's coming back, he doesn't want me dead. He does care for me.</i> Though he recognized the visitor by his figure then, and his joy ebbed away. He dropped back to the ground. "Oh, it's ye." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Oh, it's ye." Jack sulked.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye, it's only me," Will huffed. "Sorry to disappoint you so badly."<br/>
<br/>
"Nay, I'm not disappointed." He stayed on the ground. Tilting his head he flashed Will an easy smile. "Only bored. Who else would have come down here to save ol' Jack but his good friend Will."</p><p>"Okay. Fine. If you have to-" Will rolled his eyes, and cut the rest of his speech. "Doesn't matter. Get up."<br/>
<br/>
"How's luvly Elizabeth? Do ye make her happy?" he said, not moving an inch.<br/>
<br/>
"Get to your feet, Jack. Now!"<br/>
<br/>
"What do ye have in mind? I already figured out that the safety of this prison improved a lot since me last visit." He smirked.<br/>
<br/>
"Certainly. But I have the key." Will unlocked the door.<br/>
<br/>
Yet Jack wasn't moving. A strange sensation came over him. <i>Is it possible that...? Nah. Don't flatter yerself.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Come on now," Will urged him. "What's the matter with you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Where did ye find that key, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
Will blinked. "One of the guards is a friend of mine. Let's go."<br/>
<br/>
Jack squinted; glued to the dirty cell ground. "Have ye brought some rum?"<br/>
<br/>
"Are you daft? We have to leave," Will whispered, stamping his foot.<br/>
<br/>
"I need me strength back." Jack stayed put. The sadness in him turned into curiosity.<br/>
<br/>
"Elizabeth is waiting outside," Will conceded. "She has a bottle of rum with her."<br/>
<br/>
Jack jumped to his feet and passed Will to climb up the stairs. "What are ye waiting for?"<br/>
<br/>
Will swore. He had no trouble catching up to him though, because Jack was still limping.<br/>
<br/>
Outside the prison walls a starless night and Elizabeth awaited them. "What took you so long? I was worried."<br/>
<br/>
"Ask our friend here," Will hissed, pointing a finger. "He's not <i>that</i> eager to escape."<br/>
<br/>
Jack just fetched the bottle of rum from Elizabeth and drank greedily.<br/>
<br/>
"He's just typical Jack," Elizabeth soothed Will. "Playing one of his games."<br/>
<br/>
Jack swallowed, and wiped his mouth. "Aye, darling." He attached the bottle to his belt. "This is particular fine rum. Yer father has good taste."<br/>
<br/>
"Of course," she replied, handing him his washed and neatly folded shirt. "What else would you expect?"<br/>
<br/>
"Exactly this," Jack assured, changing into his shirt. <i>Pirate. Ye can't fool me.</i><br/>
<br/>
Will handed him pistol, dagger, and the precious compass. "Why are you limping?"<br/>
<br/>
"Got bitten by a shark. No permanent harm done." He fastened his effects next to the bottle of rum.<br/>
<br/>
"A shark?" Elizabeth exhaled. "Really?"<br/>
<br/>
Jack guessed her dirty thoughts. "A true beast, darling, which almost killed me. Not yer friend, the Commodore. He did everything to keep me filthy blood from soaking the hot sand."<br/>
<br/>
"I wasn't thinking... what you think," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.<br/>
<br/>
"What are you talking about?" Will interrupted them.<br/>
<br/>
"None of your business," she snapped, kneading the returned shirt.<br/>
<br/>
"Why not? What's going on?" Will looked hurt.<br/>
<br/>
Jack chuckled. "Don't ye have a fight because of me."<br/>
<br/>
"So, James saved you from bleeding to death," Elizabeth pursued the matter, not minding her husband.<br/>
<br/>
Jack shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything."<br/>
<br/>
"Does it not?" she said softly, but then changed the subject as if she'd realized it wasn't her fight to fight. "Shortly the 'Resolution' will leave Port Royal. It's certainly not a problem for Captain Jack Sparrow to figure out a way to get on board, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Aye, no problem at all," Jack agreed, curious about her part in this play.<br/>
<br/>
"In a few hours you can be far away from here," Will encouraged him. "You'll be safe."<br/>
<br/>
"Indeed." Jack snorted.<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth patted his arm. "Is something wrong, Jack?"<br/>
<br/>
He seized her hand and kissed it gently. He admired her frank way. "Nah, I'm good. No worries. Freedom is everything I'm longing for." He put his clothes in order. "Thanks for the rum and for the rescue. I won't forget it. I'm on me way now. There are places to go and people to see." He strolled down the path and vanished into the night.<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth nestled closer to Will. "I should have told him. He's unhappy."<br/>
<br/>
"He'll get over it. Norrington is a strong, educated man with many duties."<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth nudged him. "Silly, I'm not talking about James."<br/>
<br/>
"What? You can't be serious. Jack..."<br/>
<br/>
"...is not himself."<br/>
<br/>
"You're mistaken."<br/>
<br/>
She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not. I think he's unhappy because of James. That's why I should have told him."<br/>
<br/>
"Rubbish. Jack will already have forgotten about him the second he'll board that bloody ship."<br/>
<br/>
She linked arms with him. "I don't think so. You don't even know what I'm talking about."<br/>
<br/>
Will stared at his beautiful but headstrong wife. "Obviously, <i>you</i> know more than me. So, tell me."<br/>
<br/>
"I can't. Jack wouldn't mind, though I can't betray James' trust in me."<br/>
<br/>
"Elizabeth," Will breathed, squeezing her hand. "I'm your husband...."<br/>
<br/>
"Sure you are, but James is my friend and a decent man. Maybe one day he'll permit me to talk about the matter. Until then my lips are sealed."<br/>
<br/>
"All right." Will pulled her closer. "At heart I adore you for your loyalty."<br/>
<br/>
"Now you sound like the man I've married." At a leisurely pace the couple walked home.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Nah. Jack wasn't unhappy, he just wasn't happy either. Unsatisfied was the proper word to describe his feelings. Unsatisfied yet determined to change that by taking things in his own hands. Aye. He sneaked through the deserted night streets like a cat. A cat with a wounded  paw. The lack of moonlight turned the town into a sea of darkness, which he now that he got away welcomed like an old friend. Heading for Norrington's home, he emptied the whole bottle of rum. Slightly drunk, he reached the house, which he had never visited before, but which was once pointed out to him by Will. He had no problem to overcome a small wall and climb up to a broad balcony, where lights were seen behind the window. A bit out of breath, he entered through the open doors and arrived safely in a spacious bedroom. A few candles cast light on the big four-poster bed and the two paintings on the wall. One showed a ship fighting a storm. On the second were three well-dressed children. Two boys and a girl. One boy had green eyes and brown hair. The paintings were the most personal things around. Otherwise the room was plainly equipped. A wardrobe completed the furniture. The home of a bachelor, the home of a man, who was used to his home being the sea.<br/>
<br/>
A soft noise, floating through the door from the next room stirred Jack back into action. The door had been left ajar. A distinct splashing sound, Jack realized, and turned to the bed. <i>There! Me timing couldn't be better.</i> He tore a cord from a bed-curtain, seized the pistol from his sash and slipped through the opening. Aye. James was taking a bath. "Blimey! Instead of coming to rescue me ye're enjoying yerself."<br/>
<br/>
James stared at him. "You are mad to come here!"<br/>
<br/>
"Me compass pointed here, savvy?" Jack purred, while he took a good look at James' tasty body. "I'm glad ye got rid of that wig."<br/>
<br/>
"Get out of here," James ordered, leaning forward.<br/>
<br/>
Jack pointed the pistol at him. "I don't think so, me dear Commodore." He bent down to get a closer look. Hot steam heated his face.<br/>
<br/>
Even so James didn't cover himself up. "You won't shoot me."<br/>
<br/>
"Try me." Jack pulled back. "Get up!"<br/>
<br/>
James didn't move just looked puzzled.<br/>
<br/>
"Commodore, please be so kind and get up before I blow a hole in yer adorable body. Don't be shy. There's nothing I haven't seen or tasted yet."<br/>
<br/>
His eyes a gleaming pair of emeralds, James mumbled something, though he obeyed Jack's command.  His dripping body was a feast for Jack's eyes. "Step out of the tub and turn around." He tied James' hands with the cord behind his back. "Like ol' times, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
James didn't make a sound.<br/>
<br/>
"Lean against the wall."<br/>
<br/>
James obeyed once again. His nakedness silhouetted brilliantly against the wooden wall as well as the faint candle light conjured a wonderful shine over his skin. "Do you have to do this? Why don't you get away before anyone finds out you have escaped?"<br/>
<br/>
Savouring the most pleasing view, Jack began to undress. "Nay, first I have to put things straight."<br/>
<br/>
"You are crazier than I thought," James snapped, squirming.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye, luv." Jack shrugged and continued undressing. Sash, shirt, breeches, and empty bottle fell to the ground. The dagger clattered. Clad only in the bandage around his thigh, Jack stepped into the tub.<br/>
<br/>
"What are you doing?" James whispered, eyes focused on Jack's spirited member.<br/>
<br/>
"I've never liked yer complaints of me being filthy." He fetched a sponge from a nearby standing stool and started to scrub his skin. "Ah, ain't that sweet, making meself clean and neat for ye." He held the pistol still to his aim. "Stay were ye are."<br/>
<br/>
James stopped his movement and leaned back against the wall. "Jack, listen...."<br/>
<br/>
"Nah. Shut up and watch. I know ye like it." Slowly, he moved the sponge over his chest, teasing the rosy nipples, making them stiff and sensitive.<br/>
<br/>
James pressed his lips together and dropped his gaze.<br/>
<br/>
Jack smiled and circled the sponge further down, where it danced around his belly-button. "So nice, this soft and warm wetness all around. Such wicked joy. There is only one thing better. All this softness and warmth inside of ye."<br/>
<br/>
James' head jerked up. He had the wild eyes of a cornered tiger. He made one tiny sound.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Bloody hell!</i> He was more than pleased by James submissive attitude. He felt like the pirate king himself. Everything about James made him hard, and he flaunted his rising erection not in the least ashamed about it. <i>Aye. Keep it up!</i> He squeezed the sponge and drizzled the water over the sensitive head of his cock. "Neat and clean, like ye want it, luv." He caressed the rosy head, the hard length and the swollen balls. A thrill of excitement rushed through his body and he moaned.<br/>
<br/>
The green sea-eyes of his enemy rambled up and down his slender figure until they stopped at his exquisite rod. James took a deep breath, his lips quivered, his body shuddered.<br/>
<br/>
Jack couldn't overlook the signs of his struggle. "Ye want me, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
James shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye, ye want me." He aimed the pistol at James' groin, pointing out the growing arousal. "No worries. I'm almost done." He rubbed the sponge along the length of his cock. "Prepare to be boarded."<br/>
<br/>
"Stop it, Jack. I want you to leave," James murmured, though his erection was indeed affected by the explicit banter.<br/>
<br/>
"Not without any treasure." He threw the sponge away and left the tub in a rush. He leaned into James and pressed the gun against his balls. The feeling of the cold and deadly steel between their erections was yet a greater turn-on to Jack. "That was just the foreplay," he hummed. "Let's take this to yer inviting bed."<br/>
<br/>
James shrunk back from him. "No."<br/>
<br/>
He grabbed James' member in a fierce grip. "I'm in command, savvy? That's the payback for leaving me to destiny."<br/>
<br/>
"Jack..." James struggled in his savage grip.<br/>
<br/>
"I want this, I deserve this. Ye're lucky I only want to fuck ye and not kill ye."<br/>
<br/>
"Let me go," James whispered, flushing. "Please, I give you..."<br/>
<br/>
"Come on." He smoothed himself closer to James' heated flesh but didn't let go of the pistol. "Ye'll luv it - Commodore." He loosened his grip on the tortured cock and gave it a gentler treat.  "Don't deny ye're fucking horny. Don't deny yerself, luv."<br/>
<br/>
James gasped and closed his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye." He licked a tender line along his enemy's exposed neck. Just when he sensed that James eased off a bit he captured him by the bonds and yanked him forward. "Today is the day ye'll always remember as the day ye're entered by a pirate."<br/>
<br/>
"For heaven's sake!" James stumbled along and was stopped in front of the four-poster bed.<br/>
<br/>
Jack nuzzled the barrel against James' back and guided it along the spine. "Turn."<br/>
<br/>
James turned slowly and even dared to look at him.<br/>
<br/>
Jack pushed him down. "This bed is made for us. Ye and me, mate."<br/>
<br/>
Lying on his back, his full-hard cock showing off like a signal flag, James tried once more. "Jack, listen...."<br/>
<br/>
"Nay, it's fuck time now, not tea time," he denied, licking his lips. "Our needs come first. Ye can tell me whatever ye want later."<br/>
<br/>
"You will never command me."<br/>
<br/>
Jack stood over him, cock and pistol in attendance. That James showed no fear only primitive excitement made him almost get off on the spot. <i>Hurry. Aye. Do what ye came for.</i> He got down on James and seized the ready cock of his darling enemy. "We'll see."<br/>
<br/>
James wriggled.<br/>
<br/>
"Scared?"<br/>
<br/>
"I fear no bloody pirate."<br/>
<br/>
"Do ye fear yerself then that ye'll not let me luv ye?"<br/>
<br/>
"You know nothing about love," James spat at him.<br/>
<br/>
"We'll see," Jack said once more, and put his attention to James' cock. "Ye've quite a pretty member."<br/>
<br/>
James blushed.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Blimey!</i> "Tommy never told ye that either?"<br/>
<br/>
"None of your business."<br/>
<br/>
"Pity." Jack got rid of the pistol - it landed somewhere on the ground - and feathered plenty of kisses to James' trembling tummy. With the now unengaged hand he palmed the quivering thighs.</p><p>James struggled; he ground his teeth. "Get off."<br/>
<br/>
"Nay." He bent down and licked the tight tummy. "Ye've wonderful skin." He buried his face in James' flesh and kissed him everywhere. He also squeezed James' cock with one eager hand. "Wicked muscles, too."<br/>
<br/>
"No, not this way," James breathed, jerking his hips.<br/>
<br/>
Playfully, Jack pinned him down and pushed his face into James'. "Eh? Did ye assume I would rape ye?" He gave a kiss to the full lips. A delicious taste swept into his mouth. "I've never had to and I never will." He kissed him again - deeply.<br/>
<br/>
James didn't encourage him, though his struggle weakened during the kiss, and a groan slipped past his lips when Jack released his mouth at last, a lewd sound outright giving away his craving for more of such pleasures.<br/>
<br/>
Satisfying sweetness filled his groin. "Why do ye try to resist me? What are ye afraid of?"</p><p>"I am not afraid," James growled. His cock twitched.<br/>
<br/>
Jack seized the balls between James' trembling thighs and kneaded them with sensitive fingers. "Oh, ye are." He teased and stroked, caressed and nuzzled the balls, while he tongued his way down James' chest. That rose another juicy groan from James. <i>Well then!</i> Jack put his tongue to the begging length and gave it the same exquisite treatment as his fingers did to the balls. "Mm, this pretty cock is made for sucking and it's made for me." In a quick motion, Jack sucked the cock in, measuring length and thickness. He even hummed around the strapping flesh, enjoying the sensation of James' texture and pulse. He pursued the intense and experienced sucking for a while, smacking his lips, hoping to force his lover to respond to his loving gift.<br/>
<br/>
Not in vain. At last James gave in and joined his rhythm jerking his hips. "Bloody pirate, I hate you!"<br/>
<br/>
Jack let go and smirked. "I know." He kept on sucking then, using more pressure.<br/>
<br/>
James' defences were smashed. He moaned and whimpered, and the hushed sounds he gave up increased with every drag on his cock. "Uh... oh... don't... I mean... not that hard... ah..." His moans became a match to the rhythm of Jack's demanding yet affectionate mouth. "...ah... no please... oh god..."<br/>
<br/>
The cock in his mouth was hard as steel, a keen piece of flesh hungry for release. <i>Aye. Come on.</i> He tightened his grip on James' thighs and gave the pretty piece everything he had. <i>Mm. Come on. Come now.</i><br/>
<br/>
James gave a stifled cry. He jerked and bucked, and Jack's head went up and down in a wild ride.  One of his braids dissolved, a few beads tore loose and sprang to the ground, rolling away. He paid no heed. He was busy eating up a very tasty cock. Its pressure built up and pressed against the roof of his mouth. The coming of release was near. <i>Aye, luv. That's it.</i> He rubbed James' cock faster and sucked at the sensitive tip. He insisted and demanded. He needed and wanted. <i>Come on. Come. Come now.</i><br/>
<br/>
James bucked and came. His seed shot out in heavy spurts. A sequence of open-hearted groans went along with his climax.<br/>
<br/>
Jack stole every drop of the surrendered treasure. He didn't swallow but sampled the spicy drops in his mouth, tasting them, and then he spat them on his palm. Whistling, he lubricated his overdue arousal. He caught James' stare then, his enemy's face was taut with passion. "Ready for being taken?"<br/>
<br/>
"Untie me," James pleaded. "My arms ache."<br/>
<br/>
"Nah." Jack urged him on his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
"Jack, I want..." James threshed his legs.<br/>
<br/>
Jack pinned him with his body weight to the white sheets. "Ye can't wait to have me inside ye, eh?" He breathed harshly. Having James so close was an overwhelming sensation as well as the pleasure of being in control. He longed to shove his cock inside him, inside Commodore James Norrington, his enemy. He had dreamt about this many times. "So far I made it easy for ye. Now comes the hard part." He rubbed his front against James' firm arse, groaning in victorious delight. "I made him smooth and clean for ye. But ye have to beg me." He spoke in a cool and even voice, though his cock was hot and beyond ready.<br/>
<br/>
Silence. The air was impregnated with the smell of seed and lust and a desperate need for deliverance. Jack breathed slowly in and out to calm himself. His instincts told him to wait. His need to fuck James was more than he could bear but his need to hear James beg was strong as well. His patience was rewarded.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck me."<br/>
<br/>
"Eh?"<br/>
<br/>
James swore, though once more he choked the desired words out. "Fuck me."<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck me...?"<br/>
<br/>
"...Jack." The final gift came in a hoarse whisper.<br/>
<br/>
"As ye command," Jack answered lightly, but his heart was filled with joy. With tender fingers he caressed James' fetching back and felt a quiver. He kissed the back of James' neck, lingering at the base. His hand glided between James' buttocks to smooth the hot centre with saliva and the seed, he had savoured in his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
James yelped.<br/>
<br/>
"Tommy never did that, eh?" The sweetest thrill of delight raced through Jack's blood. He had waited for this since the first day he had laid eyes on him. Slowly, he sidled inside, glorying in the tight warmth enclosing his member; a sensation like being in paradise. He never wanted to leave again.<br/>
<br/>
James sighed. "You deceitful devil, you...."<br/>
<br/>
A sudden move and he slipped out only to push back inside, giving James a firm stroke to make him join in. "What, luv? I told ye I would never hurt ye." Once more, he rested inside of him.<br/>
<br/>
"Why did you tie me up then?" James lamented, gasping. He didn't refuse Jack's moves though.<br/>
<br/>
"For ye, only for ye, luv," Jack said, softened by the hotness inside James that drove him to continue. Slowly, he slid out and pushed back in. Once. Twice.<br/>
<br/>
"Lying pirate," James snarled, wriggling his arse.<br/>
<br/>
Jack clenched his teeth, though his control slipped. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He wanted to fuck James senseless. His strokes became firmer, harder. With every thrust his balls brushed against James' arse. The burning in his groin was incredible. The feeling of James' insides, the delicious scent of submission and affection. <i>Aye, ye can't fool me. I know ye want this as much as I do.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Jack, oh Jack." James bucked and struggled.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Shiver me timbers!</i> He had yearned too long for James to whisper his name in this way. He fucked him harder, much harder. "Ye and me, aye?"<br/>
<br/>
"Bloody pirate."<br/>
<br/>
The feverish plunging of Jack took a desperate speed. "Ye and me," he growled. "Say it."<br/>
<br/>
"Bugger! Shut up and fuck me."<br/>
<br/>
<i>So be it!</i> Jack fucked him to the edge of joy.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, oh yes," James groaned, jerking under him.<br/>
<br/>
Just then he stopped. "Ye and me," he insisted, merciless. "Say it."<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck me now or I will...."<br/>
<br/>
"Ye will what?" Jack's lips twitched, though so did his cock. <i>Please, say it, Jem. Please.</i><br/>
<br/>
James stifled a frustrated moan into the white linen.<br/>
<br/>
"What was that? I can't hear ye, Commodore."<br/>
<br/>
James kept on mumbling, swearing, and moaning. He also stressed his shoulders as if he wanted to break them for the price of getting rid of his conqueror. "You and me. Satisfied Captain Jack Sparrow? Will you finish what you started and fuck me?"<br/>
<br/>
Jack smiled in bliss. <i>Aye. Though not quite, luv.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Now, Jack, please."<br/>
<br/>
"No worries. I keep me promise." He sank his cock deeper into James' hot depths, giving one harsh stroke by one, groaning loudly.<br/>
<br/>
"Jack... oh Jack... come on Jack, fuck me Jack," James chanted in a low tone.<br/>
<br/>
The singsong was the most beautiful tune Jack had ever heard. "Aye, say me name, say it." Harder and harder he fucked that eager too-hot hole, was absorbed by it. Ah. James muscles tensed and he climaxed while he softened under him. Deeper, hotter, more, shiver me timbers, more... Jack's fever reached its peak, the pressure in his cock burst open, rushing its seed out and spilled inside his enemy. He collapsed on James, his body shaking and trembling. He and James moaned for a few seconds and then they kept on breathing harshly.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm right back." Jack rose and dragged himself to the other room to search for his dagger. He was back a few moments later to cut the cord around James' hands. "Do ye know now what me sword is really made of?" he mocked kind-heartedly.<br/>
<br/>
James turned around and pulled him down to him.<br/>
<br/>
The dagger slipped from Jack's fingers and fell to the ground, to join forgotten pistol and beads.<br/>
<br/>
James held him close and kissed the healing bite mark from their last encounter. "Do you always have to have the last word?"<br/>
<br/>
Jack snuggled closer and licked his neck in return. "I'll never put a dagger to yer throat again. Promise."<br/>
<br/>
James raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about the way Tommy died?"<br/>
<br/>
"The Admiral told me."<br/>
<br/>
James frowned. His response was not quite the expected. "You have to go. You were mad to come here."<br/>
<br/>
"I had to."<br/>
<br/>
"For crying out loud, why didn't you leave right away?"<br/>
<br/>
"I thought, I made that clear," Jack pouted, and kept on nipping on James' neck.<br/>
<br/>
"Jack, I am serious."<br/>
<br/>
"So am I."<br/>
<br/>
"You have to leave," James said, trying to stand up. "They will capture you again."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't care. I want to stay a while longer. Anyway, they won't catch me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"<br/>
<br/>
"I care," James snarled. "I don't want to be a witness to your hanging. Not again. I don't want to see you die. I can't bear the thought of you being dead."<br/>
<br/>
"I know," Jack breathed and looked him in the eye. "That's why ye sent Elizabeth and Will to set me free."<br/>
<br/>
James turned silent; denying to grant him the truth.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not that filthy anymore, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
The Commodore pulled him tight. His firm embrace even hurt a bit. "Yes you are, pirate, but it doesn't matter anymore. Not to me anyway."<br/>
<br/>
"Fair enough," Jack said, and kissed him quickly.<br/>
<br/>
"How did you know it was me?"<br/>
<br/>
Jack laughed. "Will is not the best liar. The delicious rum they brought along was a tell-tale as well. Not to mention that luvly Elizabeth paid me a visit before she ran off to talk to ye."</p><p>"She is a fine woman. Everything would be a lot easier if I..." He swallowed and exhaled.<br/>
<br/>
"If ye what?"<br/>
<br/>
James didn't please him with an answer but with a kiss. A thorough kiss, which left them both breathless and with distinct signs of fresh arousals.<br/>
<br/>
"Blow me! Aren't we quite satisfied, Commodore?"<br/>
<br/>
"Call me Jem."<br/>
<br/>
Jack's silly heart skipped a beat. "Are ye sure?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sure as hell." James sealed his lips shut then, taking control. Kiss by kiss he and Jack sank deeper into passion and got lost to reality. They forgot their names and who they were and why they had even fought in the first place. In passion united they struck home again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The sky glowed in the brightest blue while the sun touched the sea in various shades of the same colour. James had no time to admire the beauties of the Caribbean though. He was busy to strike his sword against the steel of a pirate.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Jem!" Tommy cheered. "Still not done with that one?"<br/>
<br/>
<i>Bugger!</i> He dared to throw a glance in Tommy's direction.<br/>
<br/>
Straight ahead, his lover for five years was competing with two feisty pirates at once.<br/>
<br/>
The pure joy in Tommy's face startled him. <i>Watch out! This is no game.</i> His rival attacked him again. He warded him off and drove the sharp steel into the filthy flesh. The pirate cried out and fell to the planks, mortally wounded. Gasping, James passed through the morass of fighting men to get to Tommy<br/>
<br/>
Tommy had killed one of his opponents. He was about to attack the second pirate who was already swaying.<br/>
<br/>
James' relief changed when he caught a glimpse of movement behind his lover. "Look out!"</p><p>Tommy didn't listen.<br/>
<br/>
The figure behind Tommy turned out to be his father, Commodore Thomas Mallory. <i>What the hell? What is he doing here?</i><br/>
<br/>
Tommy defeated the second pirate and waved at him. "Hey Jem! Come over here! Don't hide!" He didn't notice the figure looming behind him, looking grim and determined.<br/>
<br/>
A dagger glittered in the bright sunlight.<br/>
<br/>
"Tommy! Watch out!!" He rushed over to fight for him. Though Tommy's delicate features changed right before his eyes and turned into Sparrow's darker complexion.<br/>
<br/>
The infamous pirate showed his adorable smile. "What's up, luv?"<br/>
<br/>
Just then Commodore Mallory grabbed him from behind and cut his throat. "This is for my son."<br/>
<br/>
Blood gushed like a waterfall over Jack's chest, his eyes glazed over, and he dropped to the planks. Dead.<br/>
<br/>
"Nooo!" He jerked forward, stumbling, falling, only to find himself entangled in a blanket. In his bed, in his room, in his home. <i>Goodness gracious me!</i> The cruel image of Jack bleeding to death still in mind, he fumbled to find the pirate lying safe and sound next to him. His heartbeat slowed down, and he fell back onto the bed. His arm snaked around Jack's comforting naked body.<br/>
<br/>
"Again?" the pirate mumbled, cuddling up.<br/>
<br/>
"Wake up. You must leave. It is already morning."<br/>
<br/>
"Mm." Jack pursed his lips. "Kiss me, Jem."<br/>
<br/>
James struggled, torn between the want to kiss Jack or tossing him out of bed. "I am dead serious. You are in danger of being caught again."<br/>
<br/>
The pirate played with James' messed up hair. "First I want a kiss."<br/>
<br/>
"Come off it!" Haunted by the dreadful nightmare, he wanted Jack to bunk off but at the same time he wanted to cling to him and never let go. Hence he gave in to his plea. The kiss turned wild and desperate, though James kept in control and somehow found the strength to struggle free and break the kiss. "Jack, please." That he was already aroused again scared him a bit.<br/>
<br/>
Jack chuckled. "Aye, luv. I'm already on me...."<br/>
<br/>
A loud knock at the door startled them both into silence. They held onto each other and waited. The knock came again. "Sir? Are you awake? I am sorry to disturb you, but the Admiral asked to see you immediately."<br/>
<br/>
"Tell him I will be down in five minutes," James barked, shocked that the door handle was pushed down. "Hide under the blanket." He pushed Jack's head down and covered him up. "Keep still!"<br/>
<br/>
The door opened, and Cedric entered. "May I help you get dressed, sir?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, thank you, Cedric. I can suit myself," James managed with the greatest effort of will.<br/>
<br/>
The servant turned to leave and was pushed aside as the Admiral burst into the room. "James, I need to talk to you."<br/>
<br/>
James froze. "Can't this wait until I am dressed?" <i>I don't know how long I can keep this lunatic at bay.</i> Right. Jack came on to him as if they were still alone.<br/>
<br/>
"Sparrow escaped!" Thomas hurled at him.<br/>
<br/>
"Did he?" James said, fighting the sensation of a naughty hand crawling up his thigh. <i>Damn it, Jack.</i> "Cedric, please leave us alone."<br/>
<br/>
"Very well, sir." Cedric slunk off and closed the door.<br/>
<br/>
Jack's hand crawled higher and higher, tickling his soft spots. <i>Bugger!</i> James shifted and covered his movement by putting the blanket around him in order. "When did it happen?"<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know but it is obvious he had help."<br/>
<br/>
"Indeed?" The impertinent hand covered his cock. <i>You are mad, Jack.</i><br/>
<br/>
"The lock on the prison door was unbroken."<br/>
<br/>
"Did you already launch a search party?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course."<br/>
<br/>
Jack squeezed his cock.<br/>
<br/>
James winced. "Very well. I will be with you in five minutes."<br/>
<br/>
Thomas stared at him, not going away.<br/>
<br/>
James stared back, motionless, though Jack kept squeezing his privates. <i>I will kill you. The second Thomas is gone I will wear you down.</i><br/>
<br/>
"All right." The Admiral dropped his gaze and turned away. "I will wait downstairs." The door clicked shut behind him.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Sod it!</i> James dug the pirate out from under the blanket and pinned him to the mattress. "Are you mad, Jack?"<br/>
<br/>
Jack grinned. "Aye. Didn't I prove this already by coming here?"<br/>
<br/>
"Indeed. I supported and tolerated your daftness long enough. I will..."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh! This turns me right on." Jack licked his lips.<br/>
<br/>
James shut him up by ravishing his cheeky lips. <i>I am as mad as he is.</i> He also kissed Jack on every fading bruise that Gillette had left with his beating.<br/>
<br/>
Jack whimpered and wriggled in his arms. "That's nice, luv."<br/>
<br/>
James went on to the scars on Jack's chest and arm. "Who gave you those scars?"<br/>
<br/>
"A British officer." Jack sniggered. "He almost killed me. But despite the dirty deed I didn't start hating yer kind."<br/>
<br/>
<i>Good heavens! Come on now. Keep track of the tight spot you are in.</i> He put an end to his endearments and got up. "My fault indeed and I am  sorry for that. Get dressed now. They are looking everywhere for you. If they catch you this time, they will hang you then and there."<br/>
<br/>
Jack scrambled out of bed and looked for his clothes. "They'll have to catch me first. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...."<br/>
<br/>
"Say that one more time and I will take you to the gallows myself," James snarled, cleaning himself at the wash-bowl.<br/>
<br/>
Jack laughed. "Ye probably would." He finished dressing and searched for pistol and dagger.<br/>
<br/>
James rolled his eyes when Jack fetched the two distinct pieces from under the bed. <i>Don't even think about what would have happened if Thomas would have seen any of those.</i><br/>
<br/>
Jack put pistol and dagger into his sash. His attention was once more drawn to the painting of the three children. He pointed at the green-eyed boy. "Is that ye?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, with Tommy and his sister. She's married to an Irish."<br/>
<br/>
"Luvly." Jack plucked his breeches around his injured thigh in order. "Are ye two close?"<br/>
<br/>
"Me and Tommy's sister?" James considered the surprising question for a moment. "Yes, very much."<br/>
<br/>
"That's good to know." He sighed. "I'm ready to go."<br/>
<br/>
James dried himself. "Good."<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks for the weapons and the rum but mostly for... ye, Commodore James Norrington."<br/>
<br/>
James swallowed. <i>Bloody hell. Keep it together.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Ye don't want me to leave without giving ye a proper good-bye kiss, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"Jack, we don't have time for this...."<br/>
<br/>
As quick as a cat, Jack closed the distance between them and pulled him into his arms. "There is always time for this, Jem." He kissed him deeply, roaming his hands up and down James' body. When he broke away at last, he smiled satisfied. "Much better to part like this, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well!" James granted, licking his lips. "Go now."<br/>
<br/>
"Will ye come after me?"<br/>
<br/>
"I promise to hunt you down, Sparrow."<br/>
<br/>
Jack fluttered with his eyelashes. "Do as ye like. I still want to fuck ye numb."<br/>
<br/>
James raised a mocking eyebrow. "Next time we meet it is my turn, pirate."<br/>
<br/>
"Yet another promise to a pirate? I can hardly wait, Commodore," Jack said, enraptured.<br/>
<br/>
"Please go. If the Admiral catches you...."<br/>
<br/>
"No worries, luv. He won't." He climbed through the window and was gone.<br/>
<br/>
"I will miss you," James mumbled, consumed by a tremendous emptiness. He dressed himself without the intention to leave the house today or anytime soon. <i>He is gone. Gone for good. I will never see him again even though we were making silly promises. Right, but....</i> A firm knock at the door interrupted his moody thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
"I am coming." In breeches and shirt but still barefoot, he opened the door, bracing himself for the inevitable confrontation  with Thomas.<br/>
<br/>
Though not his mentor and friend was standing outside but Will and Elizabeth. "Good morning, James," Elizabeth cheered. "Can we come in?"<br/>
<br/>
"If you have to," James said, not in the mood for any company. "What is it?"<br/>
<br/>
"Everyone is looking for Jack," Elizabeth said. "No need to worry though. Jack must be far away by now."<br/>
<br/>
"They won't catch him," Will agreed, as cheerful as his wife.<br/>
<br/>
James grimaced. "Indeed? That is why you came here? Only to state the obvious."<br/>
<br/>
Just as James said <i>obvious</i>, Captain Jack Sparrow swung back through the window. "Jem, luv, I almost forgot to tell ye... Oh! Hey there!" Jack lolled against the window frame, not in the least embarrassed that James was having unexpected company.<br/>
<br/>
Thrown off guard the three friends stood gaping.<br/>
<br/>
"I forgot to tell ye. I'll miss ye too," Jack purred like a tomcat in heat.<br/>
<br/>
"God damn it, Jack!" James cawed. "Get out of here! The Admiral...."<br/>
<br/>
The door opened, and Thomas Mallory walked in. "I am done waiting...." He spotted Jack then and stopped right in his tracks.<br/>
<br/>
"Nice to meet ye again," Jack said sweetly. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry to leave." He winked at James and the next second he was gone.<br/>
<br/>
The Admiral startled out of his trance. "Guards!!! The pirate is here!" He  glared at James and ran out.<br/>
<br/>
James didn't move a muscle. He stared at the spot were Jack had lingered seconds before.<br/>
<br/>
"Elizabeth is right. You are lovers," Will said in awe.<br/>
<br/>
"We are not," James disagreed. "It is a coincidence he was here and..." He stopped and reconsidered. "Fine. It doesn't matter anymore. Last night we were sleeping together. Anything else you want to know?"<br/>
<br/>
"That is not the point," Elizabeth interfered. "Why didn't Jack leave hours ago? Why did you keep him here?"<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't! Jack came here by his own choice. He didn't want to leave. I begged him to flee."<br/>
<br/>
"He must love you very much," Elizabeth decided, smiling.<br/>
<br/>
James growled.<br/>
<br/>
"As much as you love him," Will chipped in.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, for the reason you two have figured out everything, there is nothing else we have to talk about. I want to be alone."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't you think the Admiral expects you to join the search party for Jack?" Will said, as always not shy to rub a touchy subject in.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't care. Please leave."<br/>
<br/>
Will opened his mouth to say more. At once Elizabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "I understand, James. We will talk later."<br/>
<br/>
James dropped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. <i>They will catch him. He will hang. I will have to watch him die.</i> His eyes became wet and he covered them with his arm, rubbing the tears away with his sleeve. <i>I can't. Thomas can't make me. I watched Tommy die. Isn't that enough in one lifetime? Right. Nobody can make me watch Jack die. Nobody.</i> For the next few hours, he stayed where he was. Nobody came and dared to request his presence at any search party. Lucky them.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Around midday James left his bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He found himself a half-full bottle of rum. It was the same bottle from which he had given his share to Jack. <i>Are you safe or not? Did they fall for one of your tricks or did they shoot you on sight? Will they call for me in either case? </i> God! Give it a rest! He started drinking and emptied the bottle. Cedric and one of the maids came in once and asked if he wanted anything. James said no. They left sharing  curious looks. No surprise. They had never seen him behave this strange. In the late afternoon, he was slightly drunk and staggered back to his bedroom. There the Admiral sought him out shortly after.<br/>
<br/>
Thomas didn't even bother knocking anymore. He just walked in. He didn't talk either but bent down to pick up a tiny piece off the floor. He fetched a chair then and sat down in front of the bed. A full minute passed in silence.<br/>
<br/>
"We didn't catch him," he barked at last.<br/>
<br/>
James' heart leaped and he couldn't suppress a twitch of his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"I see you are glad."<br/>
<br/>
"Indeed I am."<br/>
<br/>
"You are drunk."<br/>
<br/>
"Not quite enough."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't understand, James. Why are you doing this? Why has it got to be that scum?"<br/>
<br/>
"Don't call him that."<br/>
<br/>
"I will call him whatever I want."<br/>
<br/>
"Sure! Fine. <i>I</i> will do whatever <i>I</i> want."<br/>
<br/>
Thomas winced. "I always knew about you and my son. I didn't like it but, well, I... tolerated it. I loved both of you and didn't want to interfere in your... happiness."<br/>
<br/>
James lifted himself up. "That is in the past. Tommy is dead."<br/>
<br/>
"Exactly. How can you, of all people, mess around with the scum who killed him?"<br/>
<br/>
"Jack did not kill him."<br/>
<br/>
"How can you be so sure?"<br/>
<br/>
"I will never forget the face of his murderer. It is burnt into my mind." James felt the desperate need for another drink.<br/>
<br/>
"I will catch him," Thomas barked. "Sooner or later I will bring him to the gallows. He will die."  He threw the finding he had kept hidden in his hand on the blanket.<br/>
<br/>
It was one of Jack's beads. He must have lost it last night. That was what Thomas had picked up from the floor. <i> What the hell? Had he noticed the damn thing just now or already this morning? Had he known that Jack was in my bed? Had he at least guessed?</i> Strangely amused, James took the bead and rolled the trinket between his fingers. "No, you won't go hunting him. If you dare go near him or send one of your bloodhounds to do so, I will tell everybody about Tommy."<br/>
<br/>
"About Tommy and you? You wouldn't dare. Your career, your life would be ruined forever."<br/>
<br/>
"No, not about Tommy and me. About the many officers Tommy fucked in his life."<br/>
<br/>
The Admiral's jaw dropped.<br/>
<br/>
James felt better for the first time since Jack had left. "You didn't know?"<br/>
<br/>
"That is a damn lie!"<br/>
<br/>
"I can give you their names. Men of any rank or colour favoured Tommy."<br/>
<br/>
Thomas stared at him, speechless.<br/>
<br/>
"Sometimes I thought the whole fucking Royal Navy had your pretty boy in his bed."<br/>
<br/>
"But you loved him still," Thomas whispered, straightening up.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, I did. But now I love Jack." The love declaration he had never confessed to Jack just slipped out.<br/>
<br/>
Thomas' determined expression crumpled. "What about our family's reputation? My daughter's? I know you care for her."<br/>
<br/>
James softened. "I do. She would approve though. She knew about Tommy and me and she knew about Tommy's lifestyle."<br/>
<br/>
The last strength poured out of the Admiral's body and he collapsed in his chair.<br/>
<br/>
James jumped to his side. "I am sorry, Thomas. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. You have been my father since I was ten. You were always good to me. But I can't allow you to kill Jack. I can't watch my love die. Not again."<br/>
<br/>
"I understand." Thomas sighed. "I love you too, James. Do what you need to do. If that makes you happy. Just don't expect me to become acquainted with Sparrow in any way."<br/>
<br/>
"I won't."<br/>
<br/>
"You don't have to stay with me. I am fine. Just leave." He looked very old and tired.<br/>
<br/>
James patted his shoulder. "Not yet. We should go downstairs first and find us another bottle of rum, what do you say?"<br/>
<br/>
"Isn't it your intention to pursue him?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course. I promised to hunt him down after all. I can hardly wait to get my hands on him again."<br/>
<br/>
Mallory snorted. "Oh please! Don't rub it in!"<br/>
<br/>
James smiled remembering the past. "Though I want to give him one day's head start."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The sea was blue and calm; the sunset on its way, the scent of dozens of flowers thickened the air. It was a marvellous Caribbean evening indeed. Though James Norrington had no eyes for the beauty of nature. Rolling the bead that he kept in his pocket between his fingers, he watched the horizon for the arrival of one ship only. "He is late," he growled. "Again." He let go of the bead and stroked over his grey hair. "Bloody hell, pirate. After all those years it still makes me furious to wait for you... but only because... I miss you so much and..." He tore his eyes away from the deceitful picture of a perfect world. <i>I'm always back for ye, luv. I'll never leave ye.</i> Sulking, he didn't notice anything or anyone around him.<br/>
<br/>
"Good evening, Admiral Norrington," Commodore Groves called out to him.<br/>
<br/>
"Evening," James grumbled. <i>I luv ye, Jem.</i><br/>
<br/>
"Isn't it a nice evening?" Groves went on, smiling.<br/>
<br/>
James glared at him. "Is it?" <i>Only ye.</i><br/>
<br/>
"I think... well, I need to go... excuse me," Groves said and hurried along.<br/>
<br/>
James pressed his lips together and continued with his walk. Soon he reached a small graveyard. His hand had stolen back into his pocket to feel for something besides the bead. Something special which seemed to burn his flesh. Something he had let made for... <i>Damn!</i> He approached a grave with a plain but dignified stone.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> Thomas Mallory * father<br/>
Thomas Mallory * son<br/>
Unforgotten<br/>
</b>
  </p>
</div><br/>"He is not coming," he addressed the stone with repressed anger. "Why is he doing this to me?" The stone stayed grey and mute. "I know it is dangerous. In all those years we have sailed close to the wind. Sometimes too close. But that is what excites him, isn't it? The danger to get caught." He sighed. "I should have listened to you, Thomas. You were right. He is just a filthy pirate. He is not worth my longing... my suffering... my heart...."<p>"I didn't expect to find you here on such an enchanted evening."</p>
<p>James whirled around and saw Elizabeth standing a few feet away. Her son Tom was with her. They visited the grave of Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, who had died two years ago. Elizabeth put a few amaryllis on the grave and saved one in her hand.</p>
<p>"Hello, Uncle James." Tom waved at him.</p>
<p>"Hello, Tom and Elizabeth." He forced himself to a casual smile. "Obviously we had the same idea to visit our dearest blood."</p>
<p>"Indeed." She made the crucify sign to honour her father and came over. "Where is Jack? Wasn't he supposed to be here this very day?" She kept an eye on Tom who was running around between the gravestones.</p>
<p>"Well, you know Jack," he replied, concealing his frustration. "Never on time."</p>
<p>"Right," she agreed and put the remaining amaryllis on the grave. "Admiral Mallory would have loved your idea to put Tommy's name on the stone as well."</p>
<p>"He would have," he said, remorseful, because he hadn't thought of this while the Admiral had been still alive.</p>
<p>"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Elizabeth asked, putting a hand on his arm. Despite the many years which had gone by,  she was still stunningly beautiful. With three children and a husband she had chosen herself she lived her life to the fullest.</p>
<p><i>Unlike me the bachelor who had no one but an unreliable pirate.</i> "Thank you. I would like to come."</p>
<p>"Fine." She patted his arm. "You are always welcome." She called for her son and together they walked along.</p>
<p>The Turner family lived in a house that suited them well. Not pompous but comfy and amiable. Since the two grown-up daughters had married and moved away there were only Will, Elizabeth, Tom and a few servants living in the house. Will welcomed James in high spirits. Given that James was no danger to his happiness with Elizabeth anymore, they had become good friends over the years.</p>
<p>"Where is Jack?" Will started the conversation as they sat down at the table. "Wasn't he supposed to..."</p>
<p>Out of the blue Elizabeth pinched him.</p>
<p>"Ouch! What for..."</p>
<p>"We were visiting the graves of our fathers," Elizabeth stalled him. "It would be nice to see you there more often too."</p>
<p>Will silenced but threw her an incredulous look.</p>
<p>Though James knew what this was about he didn't confide his sorrows. Then the butler serving the meal was distracting them anyway. Tom cheered and licked his lips. Elizabeth and Will showed their appreciation for the cook's achievement. Even James' stomach grumbled at the delicious looking food. They began to eat.</p>
<p>"How is the meat, James?" Elizabeth asked after a few minutes of silence. "Tasty?"</p>
<p>"It is fine," James granted. <i>Yes. Everything is fine. That is how I feel. No more, no less. I wish I could condemn Jack for the way he is, but I can't. I am used to him being selfish. I am used to stand by until he takes me on a walk on the wild side.</i></p>
<p>"Why do you look so sad, Uncle James?" Tom asked, munching his vegetables like a good boy.</p>
<p>James winced, though the time of denying his feelings was long gone. "I miss my friend Jack."</p>
<p>"But why? I see you fighting every time he is here."</p>
<p>"They always fight because making up is so much fun to them," Elizabeth quipped, forking a potato.</p>
<p>"Oh," Tom squeaked. "How do they make up?"</p>
<p>Will burst out laughing. "You asked for this, my dear."</p>
<p>"Yes, how do they?" James asked, smirking at her.</p>
<p>"James!" She glared at him.</p>
<p>"You were saying?" he teased her with glee. He shouldn't pursue the delicate matter, but he was bored and ready to tempt fate.</p>
<p>"Stop it."</p>
<p>Will kept laughing.</p>
<p>"Tom, time for bed," Elizabeth ordered, having red flecks on her cheeks.</p>
<p>"But I haven't finished eating my vegetables."</p>
<p>"Do as your mother says," Will said, not able to stop laughing.</p>
<p>"That's not fair," the boy muttered. Though he left taking his half-full plate with him.</p>
<p>"Stop it, Will." Elizabeth forked the back of his hand.</p>
<p>Will snorted. "Excuse my dear wife, James. She is out of control."</p>
<p>"Go on," James goaded her, forking no hand but a saucy piece of meat. "How do my pirate friend and I make up?" The evening didn't turn out to be a total disappointment after all.</p>
<p>"Push me, James, and I will go into details," she challenged him.</p>
<p>"I can hardly wait," James said, fluttering with his eyelashes.</p>
<p>The three friends fell about laughing.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>An hour later, he entered his own home - a home filled with loneliness instead of laughter. The two servants he employed had already gone to bed. He threw his hat and wig somewhere and went looking for a bottle of rum. He needed to get drunk. He felt particularly alone tonight. He hated to feel this way. He needed to forget his nagging desire for a pirate to come home. <i>I am unfair. I chose this way of living myself. I chose Jack despite my knowledge he is not the kind of man who is able to be close to one human being all the time. A man who is longing for freedom. A man who is drinking way too much. A man who always gets me into trouble.</i> Sod it! He knocked two glasses down and grimaced. <i>What the hell?</i> The rum tasted funny. He stared at the bottle. <i>Is it tainted?</i> He shrugged. "So what? I don't care." He knocked three more glasses down. He wanted to get wasted. He needed to stop thinking about him. <i>That's right. I chose that man and must accept that...even if...ah...pull yourself together...be a man, for heaven's sake. No wet.</i><br/>
<br/>
He had many more glasses and his wish was fulfilled. He became three sheets in the wind. Though a sudden noise startled him from his delirium. He looked around and pricked his ears. It sounded like breathing. He wasn't alone after all. "Hello?" <i>What the hell?</i> He stumbled to his feet and reached for his sword. Too late. His knees gave in. His vision blurred. <i>The rum has been spiked! That is why...</i> He grabbed the edge of the table. It didn't help. He tumbled to the ground while the table toppled over. On his back, panting like an old dog, a voice floated to his ears. "Easy, luv. Everything's gonna be fine." <i>Come on. Stay awake. Keep fighting.</i> He fell into oblivion...<br/>
<br/>
...oooh...he was moving...no...rolling...his eyes were closed...but all his other senses were awake...no...it wasn't him who was moving...it was the Earth around...up and down...up and down...the air smelled like rum...so thickly his tongue was moist with the taste...a flavour very much like him...up and down...up and down...his stomach started to complain...he moaned...up and down...up and down...he tried to open his eyes...tried to lift his head....up and down...up and down...a hand touched his forehead...soft and cool...up and down...he slipped over the edge...and fell once more...<br/>
<br/>
...to hit the ground in brightness, coughing and uncurling. He smelled the ocean, its minty freshness, and tasted salt in his mouth. The sound of breaking waves rushed in his ears. He opened his eyes. His head hurt slightly. Dazed he looked around. The ocean was lying right ahead, glistening in alluring green. <i>Where am I?</i> He lay on his side in the shadow of a tree. <i>How long was I out?</i> He tried to stand up and couldn't. His hands were bound behind his back. "What the..." Flashes of insight steamrolled him like a wave of water crushing down on him. The open sea. The beach. The island. The blurry memory of a whispering voice. Jack's voice. <i>Did Jack...?</i> He tore at his bonds. "JACK!" <i>Damn that pirate, the filthy scoundrel. This time he had gone too far...</i><br/>
<br/>
Someone was singing. James' head snapped around. It was a song he knew only too well. A pirate song. There! A figure was coming from the left into his field of vision. He squinted. It <i>was</i> Jack. He would recognize that walk anywhere. Though how many years had passed since they had met for the first time Jack seemed to have stayed the same. He looked just a smidge older. Only a few grey strands showed in his braids and the beard. He cocked his head and presented his well-known, nonchalant smile. His eyes were dark and glassy. As usual he was filled up with rum.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye-aye, <i>Admiral</i>. Finally awake. Feeling comfortable?"<br/>
<br/>
"What is this madness, Jack? What for have you done this?"<br/>
<br/>
"Pirate. Savvy?"<br/>
<br/>
"Is this one of your games?"<br/>
<br/>
"A very ol' game. I wanted to be with ye."<br/>
<br/>
"Damn you."<br/>
<br/>
"I thought ye would like the idea."<br/>
<br/>
"You could have had me easier!"<br/>
<br/>
"Wouldn't have been that much fun. I know what <i>we</i> need."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh please." James rolled his eyes. "Thus, you dragged me out to this forsaken spit in the sea."<br/>
<br/>
"Aye, because we had the best of times here."<br/>
<br/>
"The best of..." James croaked. "You tortured me."<br/>
<br/>
"Eh?" Jack fluttered with his eyelashes. "It was never me intention to torture ye." He bent down and put his hand on James' thigh, fondling it gently. "Not much."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't you dare touch me," James sailed into him. "I am quite mad at you." He bucked his hips to struggle the hand off. Sand sprayed around.<br/>
<br/>
"No worries! Ye being mad at me makes me horny." He moved his hand to James' face, teasing the lips. "Promise me that will never change."<br/>
<br/>
James turned his face away from him. "I won't..."<br/>
<br/>
"...promise anything to a pirate, eh?" Jack seized James' chin and forced him to look at him.<br/>
<br/>
"Cut me loose," James spat, though he was rather excited than angry.<br/>
<br/>
"Nay." He ruffled James' thick grey hair. "I like ye so unpresentable and... defenceless. I like these opportune moments."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't..."<br/>
<br/>
Jack kissed him. "Did I ever tell ye how much I love yer eyes?"<br/>
<br/>
"Jack... we are way too old for... this and you..."<br/>
<br/>
"...will prove ye wrong." He chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
It was useless to fight him. Feeling Jack's knee pushing against his groin was enough to make him give in. James' muscles tensed while his cock hardened quickly by having Jack this close. He had waited so long for him to be back. So damn long. It was useless to fight himself. He wanted to surrender. He wanted to give in. His cock needed Jack and only Jack. <i>I have to get rid of these breeches.</i><br/>
<br/>
"It's so good to be alone," Jack whispered into his ear. "The things we can do... without any limitations." He started rubbing James' groin through the breeches.<br/>
<br/>
James jerked in lust. His cock was beyond ready. He was in danger of soiling himself - once again.<br/>
<br/>
"Me Admiral didn't have much fun for some time, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
James laughed without shame. "That is your fault alone." His cock pleaded for his lover's touch. His heart ached for the sadly missed intimacy. <i>These breeches are too damn tight... bloody hell!</i><br/>
<br/>
Jack ripped James' breeches open and seized the eager rod. "Moist and ready. The way I like it." He dug into the balls, almost clawing.<br/>
<br/>
James howled. His legs were threshing the sand.<br/>
<br/>
"That's the spirit," Jack spurred him on while he worked the horny flesh through and through, leaning into him. "Get high on it."<br/>
<br/>
James gasped for air like a stranded fish. "Oh...not so...I can't..." His cock burnt in his lover's relentless grip. His hands tore at the bonds in vain. His hips bucked. The sand sprayed up.<br/>
<br/>
Jack chuckled. The first drops of release sprinkled over his hand. "Already! I was just getting started."<br/>
<br/>
"Shut up!" James barked, torn between anger and lust. He came, no, he burst with cream, wetting his groin... his breeches...  and Jack. It could have been embarrassing but it was too good - too damn satisfying.<br/>
<br/>
The pirate licked him clean. His touch was soft. His touch was love.<br/>
<br/>
James' resistance was broken. "Jack...oh Jack, I missed you. Don't stay away so long again."<br/>
<br/>
"Do say it was a great idea to come here." Jack smiled against James' cock.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, sure," he groaned. "Of course, it was." His lust wasn't gone. "It is." He needed much more, was ready to beg for more.<br/>
<br/>
He didn't have to though. Jack wriggled his tongue around James' shaft, caressing it back to hardness.<br/>
<br/>
"This isn't... what happened the first time," James gasped. His head was spinning. No, it felt like the whole isle was spinning. He dug his toes into the sand. The overwhelming sensation of getting his cock sucked by that kinky mouth never wore off.<br/>
<br/>
"The first time is always different." Jack's mouth rushed around James' groin kissing and licking every private spot. "Mm... British officers are me favourite."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh...God..." Every word from Jack increased his lewdness. Having no hands free, he wrapped his legs around his lover instead, to make the ride yet wilder. "Come on. Take me. Drink me up," he cheered. Nobody could hear them anyway. In an intimate bundle they rolled around, turning over and over, sometimes Jack was on top, sometimes James. They crossed the waterline and were overrun by the salty waves, soaking them wet in no time. James coughed and spat water, but he didn't order Jack to stop who sucked noisily on his slippery shaft. James' feet splashed the water, his hips shoved his cock deeper into Jack's mouth, pleading to still his hunger.<br/>
<br/>
Jack ate him up. His tongue and lips kept busy; his hands stole into the breeches to get a firm grip on James' wet arse. He pulled at the appealing curve to suck him in deeper. Once. Twice. His jaw muscles clenched around the cock, his hands squeezed the arse, a tip of nails included.<br/>
<br/>
James cried out. Sharp shocks of pleasure blazed through him and he almost threw Jack off as his seed sprayed out in a victorious flood.<br/>
<br/>
Jack held on and sucked him empty. "Oh tasty, these drops of silver and gold." His lips were glistening brilliantly while he let himself fall off James and into the water.<br/>
<br/>
James kept fidgeting. "Help me up!" He tore at his bonds. "I have to take a piss."<br/>
<br/>
Jack laughed out loud. "Just like ol' times. I remember though, ye were using more formal words then."<br/>
<br/>
"The first time is always different," James mimicked him, a bit sore. He felt like drifting flotsam. His limp penis hung from his unbuttoned breeches. His shirt and hair were a sandy mess. His stomach was complaining his hunger. <i>But is it food I am hungry for? And will this hunger ever be sated?</i><br/>
<br/>
"I thought it would be more fun this way," Jack replied, smiling wickedly. "It's our 25th anniversary after all."<br/>
<br/>
"I need to get up," James snarled. "Do I have to beg?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nah, dear Admiral." Jack grabbed him nimbly and lifted him up. "Ye are free to go - for now." He cut the bonds.<br/>
<br/>
A second later James relieved himself without turning his back to Jack.<br/>
<br/>
"Ye wanna stick to those breeches?"<br/>
<br/>
"Why, pirate? What do you have in mind?"<br/>
<br/>
"Taking a bath."<br/>
<br/>
"Swimming with sharks?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nay. I can do without the bloody beast."<br/>
<br/>
James stretched his legs and turned around to look at <i>their</i> island. The spit of sand hadn't changed one bit in those many years. "How can you be so sure this is the one island?"<br/>
<br/>
"That's why." Jack pointed at the tree at the peak of the isle.<br/>
<br/>
James walked to the tree, curious. The shape of a heart was engraved into the wood. The symbol was worn out by wind and weather but the letters and numbers inside were still readably sharp.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>James knew he wasn't the one who had done this. <i>Oh Jack</i>. A warm sensation swept through his body, which was even hotter and sweeter than the way he had felt a few minutes ago. He turned around to Jack who had followed him and pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>"Bloody pathetic, eh?" the pirate mumbled into his collarbone.</p>
<p>James didn't answer but kissed him. On the forehead, on the cheek, on the lips. A soft caress that lasted long but not long enough. Never long enough. "As pathetic as the strand of hair you kept of me," he said and touched the one implanted curl in Jack's mass of braids.</p>
<p>"As pathetic as this, eh?" Jack fetched a small ball from his breeches. "I found this in yer pocket, luv." It was the bead. He released it into James' hand. "Confess ye did save me from the gallows that day because ye were horny for me."</p>
<p>"Does that still matter?" James rolled the bead between his fingers.</p>
<p>"It does to me."</p>
<p>"The truth is I don't know. I just reacted. I knew I felt deeply for you when I saw your beaten face after we were rescued by my men. I hated Gillette for doing this to you." He put the bead in his pocket.</p>
<p>"I told ye he was jealous. Ye wouldn't believe me."</p>
<p>James shook his head. "Gillette hated pirates. That is all."</p>
<p>"I also found these in yer pocket." On the palm of Jack's hand were two rings. Their stones were as blue as the ocean around and the sky above.</p>
<p>James blinked. "It should have been a surprise."</p>
<p>"It is."</p>
<p>"A gift for our...you know..."</p>
<p>"Savvy." Jack inspected the rings from all sides and made yet another astonishing discovery. "Pretty gravure."</p>
<p>James' face was feeling hot but not from the sunshine or their intimate clash. "I thought... given how much time we shared..."</p>
<p>Jack put one ring on his finger. The blue stone was as shiny as the green emerald he owned since he was a boy. The second ring he slid over James' index finger. "There. That's what ye had in mind, eh?"</p>
<p>"Indeed." James swallowed.</p>
<p>"Isn't this a luvly day?" Jack got rid of his breeches. Starkers he grinned at him. "Let's freshen up."</p>
<p>"I don't feel dirty enough." He surprised Jack and himself as he pushed him down and got on top of him. He buried his hands in the dreadlocks to hold his lover in place. "Remember this as the day that I caught <i>Captain</i> Jack Sparrow." He wanted to make him pay for bringing him out here, for making him all sandy, for letting him wait so long and for many more reasons. He wanted to fuck him into the ground. "Do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>"Inescapably clear," Jack snorted, and took it like a pirate. As James pumped into him, he added fuel to the fire by muttering silly things like 'That's a good soldier' and 'Come on, luv' and 'fuck me for real, bloody Brit'. A  mess of sweat and sand and come covered their bodies when James was finished ravishing him at last.</p>
<p>"Yummy!" Jack granted in bliss. The enclosing waves washed him up. He let go of James' body and rolled into deeper water.</p>
<p>James followed. "Me and you."</p>
<p>"Aye."</p>
<p>The former enemies raced to the edge of the blue bay and back again. They captured each other now and then, sharing plenty of sweet kisses. No shark interfered. Neat and clean they went to the cave to cool down.</p>
<p>James discovered that Jack had brought lots of rum, bread and cured meat along. "No fishing this time?"</p>
<p>"Nay." Jack winked at him. "We need our strength for more important things to do."</p>
<p>"Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Aye."</p>
<p>"So show me what your sword is really made of," James said, flexing his muscles.</p>
<p>Jack pushed him back against the stone wall. "Still rooting for ye, luv."</p>
<p>"<i>My</i> bloody pirate." He let have Jack his way and making up for all the time they had been separated, for all the time they had wasted. It didn't matter anymore. Now they were here. Alone together.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The stars above made the island look like a place from a fairy tale. He and Jack rested naked in the warm sand on the beach, watching the ceaseless rolling of the waves. Two empty bottles of rum lay next to them and they had already eaten half of the ration Jack had brought along. James let slip a loud belch. Jack sniggered. He already has had more than a few.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought you wouldn't come." He caressed the pale scars on Jack's thigh with his fingertips.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm always back, me one and only treasure." Jack kissed the fresh monkey bite he had given to James' neck. "Did ye truly think I tortured ye twenty-five years ago?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, but I feared you would."<br/>
<br/>
"Haven't ye figured I wanted something different?"<br/>
<br/>
"I had no fucking idea." James smirked. "We were enemies, remember?"<br/>
<br/>
"Did I surprise ye?" Jack thumped him.<br/>
<br/>
"Every time."<br/>
<br/>
"Perfect anniversary gift, eh?" His dark eyes were gleaming with joy.<br/>
<br/>
"Indeed, Captain Jack Sparrow."<br/>
<br/>
"Not as perfect as this." With the finger which had the opal ring on he drew a wet circle around James' belly button. "So neat. And the gravure..."<br/>
<br/>
James' lips quivered. He was overjoyed that Jack liked his present that much. But he couldn't talk about the words he had engraved inside the ring. "How did you find back here?"<br/>
<br/>
"Remember the night when I invaded yer quarters on the 'Dauntless'?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sure I do." <i>How could I ever forget that night? How could I ever forget anything considering you?</i><br/>
<br/>
"I stole yer sextant and made the necessary calculations for a map."<br/>
<br/>
"Pirate," James quipped.<br/>
<br/>
"I kept the map all these years."<br/>
<br/>
"I never thought you could be so thorough."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm Captain - " His favourite saying was smothered by a loving but insisting kiss. He broke free, gasping. "Easy, luv. This body is not what it used to be."<br/>
<br/>
James laughed. "Why, no. The famous Captain Sparrow is beaten."<br/>
<br/>
"Belay!" Jack snapped, and the lovers started to tussle like boys fighting for the specific order of precedence. But they weren't boys anymore. Soon they had to stop, panting like old dogs.<br/>
<br/>
"Enough?" James staggered around.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye," Jack agreed. "Truce." Ungraceful, he dropped down. "We're indeed older, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mm." James joined him in the hollow they had scrapped into the sand. "Where is the ship?"<br/>
<br/>
"No worries. I ordered the men to come back in three days." Jack yawned.<br/>
<br/>
"What if something happens to them?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, Jem. We have to stay here then - forever stranded. Romantic, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
James swore and took a mouthful of rum.<br/>
<br/>
"Aye...a Captain without a ship... a compass that doesn't point north... but to ye... only to ye... Jem, luv..." Jack slurred, and closed his eyes. Seconds later he started to snore.<br/>
<br/>
"And for you I have broken the law," James joked, while he snuggled closer to Jack. "But the one good deed to make me happy is enough to redeem you of a lifetime of wickedness. At last for me."<br/>
<br/>
No dreams were haunting their sleep. Never when they were together. United they were always able to bury the past.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Three days later, they awaited, wasted and burnt up by the sun, the arrival of the 'Black Pearl'.<br/>
<br/>
"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack complained and looked at his lover of noble stock. James had lost any resemblance to an Admiral in the Navy. Naked and uncombed, he bent down to wash traces of sand and salt off his face.<br/>
<br/>
"Every bone in my body hurts," James lamented.<br/>
<br/>
"It was worth it, was it?" Jack washed his new ring to make its stone shine.<br/>
<br/>
"Mm," James grumbled, too tired to take up a fight.<br/>
<br/>
Jack didn't dare to provoke a fight as well. He might didn't look older but right now he felt as old as he was. He gazed at the opal ring, considering its mind-blowing gravure on the inside. <i>Shiver me timbers! I never thought that he would at last... after all these years... disclose his... </i> A flare caught his eye, and puzzled, he looked at the beloved horizon. "Blimey!"<br/>
<br/>
"What is it?" James blinked drops of water from his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah...don't get mad."<br/>
<br/>
"Why? What did you do?"<br/>
<br/>
"There is a ship coming - but it's not the 'Black Pearl'."<br/>
<br/>
"Bloody hell!!!" James dashed through the water to the beach, showing off his lovely bum.<br/>
<br/>
"Me sorry!"<br/>
<br/>
"I told you this is madness!"<br/>
<br/>
Jack dashed after him. "Ye liked it though."<br/>
<br/>
"Yet I have to deal with this mess now."<br/>
<br/>
"Come on. Nothing we can't handle. At least it's not a ship under yer command or worse... slave traders."<br/>
<br/>
"Good grief! Don't tempt fate!"<br/>
<br/>
"That's right. No reason to lose our heads about a Royal ship of Spain."<br/>
<br/>
"WHAT!"<br/>
<br/>
...and they fought and fucked happily ever after...<br/>
<br/>
...didn't they?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>THE</b>    <b>END</b></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it. This storyline is indeed finished. Thanks for sailing with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>